The Chronicles of Ivalice
by writing gamer
Summary: AU: When The Shinra Empire attacks their neighboring kingdoms of Alexandria and Dalmasca, Ivalice buckles under the violent war that follows. With defeat sure at hand, Agrias Oaks and Aerith Gainsborough embark on a journey that could save all of Ivalice.
1. Prologue: Ivalice

**Disclaimer: **_Final Fantasy is a licensed work of fiction owned by Square-Enix. As such, I do not own the characters or places taken from such materials. This is a non-profit work of fiction and I gain no monetary compensation from it. _

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for taking the opportunity to give this story a chance. This is a tale that combines various elements of the final fantasy universe, primarily focusing on Final Fantasy 7 as the nexus with Ivalice as the setting. However, various elements of other Final Fantasy titles will make their presence known. It is my attempt to combine elements of the titles that I enjoyed and merge them together into one. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you._

**Prologue: _Ivalice_**

Ivalice. The large fractured continent which sits divided from the rest of the world by a vast body of water has thrived on its own since the beginning of time. Gifted with the three Crystal Towers, Ivalice has long been a land of great potential and great war. While the Crystal Towers infused the land with a well of mystic energy, referred to as Mist, the people of Ivalice prospered, using the Mist for agriculture, infrastructure and healing. But as time passed, those who could harness the power of the Towers grew fewer in number. Greedy for more power, many nations struggled to gain control of the towers and any person with the ability to harness the threads. It lead to centuries of endless war and violence.

But in the year 512, a single woman rose up against the warring armies of her nation to lead a force that dared to grasp the reigns of fate and forge a new destiny for their troubled land. Ajora, hailed as the architect of peace for all of Ivalice, waged an impossible war with numbers that continued to swell in her favor. As time passed, nation after nation fell to her might and swore fealty to her cause.

After a lifetime of war and well into the advanced years of her life, she finally lead her armies in their last campaign against the greatest empire of Ivalice and also the greatest threat to her goals; Dalmasca. In the end, the battle claimed many lives including her own. But after her death, the Acolytes of her cause carried up her final wishes in memory and honor of her noble sacrifice and the life she gave for love of her homeland; a united Ivalice. Immediately, peace swelled and though nations retained their autonomy, a lasting agreement was reached. Each of the three crystal towers were guarded with barriers and protected by the Guardians of Ajora. The Mist flourished with the prosperity of Ivalice and while small conflicts still came and went, never again did the continent face a war the likes of which many scholars have later called, the dark ages.

This is the legend of a time long past by over a thousand years. Now Ivalice has reached its fifth age. It is a time of technology and airships, where the balance of power is split between the Shinra Empire, and the Kingdoms of Dalmasca and Alexandria. Each power gains its prestige as the home of one of the ancient crystal towers, long guarded by Ajora's Guardians; a small order of men and women who can control the Mist.

Suddenly, everything changed when, fifty years into the new age, a great calamity struck down from the skies, crashing into the Shinra Empire. After decades of restructuring, the Empire soon blossomed with a wave of technology, the likes of which, Ivalice had never seen before. For a time, peace seemed to resume its course.

But ten years ago, the Shinra Empire shocked all of Ivalice when they launched a surprise attack against their neighboring Kingdom of Alexandria. After five bitter years of conflict, the Empire moved on to launch send invading forces against Dalmasca as well. Many feared A return to the dark ages. In the hopes of dissuading such disparaging events, the Council of Guardians met in secret with the newly crowned King and Queen of Dalmasca as well as the Thunder King Orlandu of Alexandria. Together they launched a fierce reprisal at the heart of Alexandria's great forest and the home of that nation's Crystal Tower. The Guardian's all came together, pouring everything they had into the offensive.

It should have been a sure victory for the Alliance. But in the passing weeks of what would become known as The Great War, the Empire released an army of new soldiers they called Elites and Weavers. The Elites possessed an inhuman strength that easily rivaled the power of the Guardians and tore through their ranks. At the same time, the Weavers were able to harness a strange energy that rivaled the Mist.

The Alliance buckled under the surprise assault but the Empire took advantage of their shock. In a ruthless display of savagery, the Empire raided Alexandria's Tower, killing the Council and hunting down every living Guardian that remained. The Alliance tried to help but the Great War, that should have only lasted a few weeks, stretched on into the years until the Empire finally raided Alexandria's walls. King Orlandu held out for several months with the aid of King Rasler and Queen Ashe, but in the end, King Orlandu was killed in battle by one of the Empire's four Generals, their greatest Elite named Sephiroth.

The blow came as a crippling strike to the Alliance, and in a last ditch effort to preserve what little they had left, The Dalmascan Army withdrew to protect their own walls. But the Empire was hard on their heels. Now that the Kingdom of Alexandria was crushed, the Empire saw little need to focus their full efforts on the remnants of their resistance. Instead they turned their sights on Dalmasca.

The hour is bleak. The Alliance has failed and the Empire is on the final road towards victory. But in this desperate time of need, a glimmer of hope still remains. Two years have passed since the death of King Orlandu but word has reached the Alliance of a possible key that could finally bring an end to the Empire's Reign of terror. Thus, on this thread of a hope, our story begins as two brave souls set forth on this journey to find this key and bring peace to Ivalice once again.

**XXXX**To Be Continued**XXXX**

**Author's Note: **_This is just the beginning. Thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for Chapter 1: The Search._

_Writing Gamer_


	2. Chapter 1: The Search

**Chapter 1: _The Search_**

Dark clouds rolled above the desolate kingdom of Alexandria. Large blobs of rain came crashing down over broken spires and shattered towers. The Paling was destroyed; no shield protected the kingdom as waves of imperial warships hovered over the capital. No knights guarded the barren streets that were littered with debris, broken glass and large chunks of stone. The crown was broken and the king was dead. It was only fitting the kingdom should soon follow.

Thunder shook the skies and several wails cried out as thousands of people were corralled along the center of the capital. Many were farmers and others were nobility. Some were peasants and others merchants; all had been citizens of Alexandria. All would soon become slaves of the Empire.

Thousands of armed soldiers dragged and pushed their prisoners along, forcing them into clustered lines where they were processed and chained. From there, they would be thrown into caravans and transported to the Empire.

Fear permeated the air. Children screamed as they were torn from their weeping mothers. Men and women cried under the heated iron brand that marked them. Families were forced apart. Some were beaten into submission and others tortured just for sick pleasure. All were made to know the utter futility of their resistance.

But in the shadows, not far from the processing center, two cloaked figures stood atop the crumbling ramparts, hidden behind the rising parapets. Large chunks of the stonework were charred with the scars of war while other parts were broken or caved in. The destruction gave the two cloaked figures the cover they needed.

A large warship hovered slowly overhead, it's rotors buzzing loud against the thundering storm. Combined with the falling rain, it made any other sounds more difficult to hear. Which was just as well for Agrias Oaks and Aerith Gainsborough. The two woman watched pensively as people were ravaged and treated like animals. Agrias gripped the hilt of her sword from beneath the folds of her cloak and dashed her sleeve across her soaking brow. "What does the Mist show you?" She whispered, looking down at her silent companion. "Can you see her?"

Aerith minced her lips as fresh rain rolled down her pale face. Her emerald eyes blinked rapidly, but her focus was sharp. She took another moment to concentrate before shaking her head. "No, Preceptor. I can see no sign of her."

Agrias nodded firmly. "Nor can I. She must be elsewhere." The older woman rose to her feet, ignoring the cold chill of her soaking wet cloak. "We'll try the castle next. Let's move!"

Agrias turned and took two steps before she realized her apprentice hadn't moved from her spot. She turned sharply, a few strands of her errant blond locks pasting against her wet brow. "Aerith!" She hissed. "We're moving!"

Aerith flinched and shifted her head slowly. "Preceptor…" She began pensively. "Those people… what will become of them?"

"It is just as you see. They will be sent to the Empire."

Aerith clenched her gloved fingers, feeling the tension rising within. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Aerith!" Agrias glared and her voice was sharp but low. "Focus! We have a mission!"

"But those people!"

"Are beyond our ability to help for the time being! We did not come here to liberate a fallen kingdom!"

Aerith deflated at the reprimand of her mentor and suddenly the rain felt too heavy for her shoulders. "What good is our gift if we can't use it to help people?"

"And what would you have us do?" Agrias was angry now. Every second they wasted with this debate was a greater risk they took of being discovered. But she couldn't help it. In all of her years of training her young apprentice, Aerith had always been compassionate and held a special place in her heart for the downtrodden. It was one of her best qualities and one of her greatest flaws. But this time, Agrias would not allow her apprentice to let her emotions get the better of her.

"We are surrounded by Imperials!" She continued. "Alexandria's soldiers are dead. The Guardians of the tower are dead. The king is dead. There is only one person who can save this land and her people; that is who we must protect!"

Aerith hesitated. She knew her mentor was right, but she still couldn't release the pang of regret she felt deep within her heart.

"Come!" Agrias urged. "There is little time. It won't be long before they realize something is amiss and if they send an Elite after us, all will be lost! Now COME!"

The blond woman snatched her apprentice by the shoulder and it was enough to jerk Aerith into action. The young brunette nodded her head sharply and fell in step behind her mentor.

"Forgive me, Preceptor." Aerith whispered in a chastened voice. "I overstepped my bounds."

"This is not the time." Agrias replied in low sharp tones. "Remember your mission. Let nothing else fill your mind."

"Yes, Preceptor."

Agrias rushed swiftly down the narrow path of the rampart. The parapets continued to cast their shadows over the two women but Agrias was still worried. The war had aged the buildings beyond their time and every step they took struck heavily against the loose stones. She could only pray that the deep rumble of the warships would mask their movement.

She rounded a sharp corner and came to a stop at the edge of the building. Several feet away, the next building stood higher with its own shattered rooftop. Agrias wasted no time. She closed her eyes, searching deep within herself for that familiar spark that she knew was there. The scent of the Mist invaded her nostrils. The Mist was fueled by the crystal towers and while none but the gifted could ever harness that power, for those who could, it was as clear and present as the very rain that seized them. It was their mark; the mark of a Guardian!

Agrias harnessed the strands of Mist that bubbled deep within her and when her glowing eyes snapped open, ethereal coils wrapped around her body as she leapt over the edge of the building. The flow of the Mist swept her up and her body sped through the air on the wings of her spell before she buckled her body and tumbled over the cobblestones of the second tower. She rolled with the fall, making little noise as she rounded on all fours. She turned with satisfaction as Aerith rolled into her own landing, just as silently. Her young apprentice was more in tune with the Mist; more in tune than any other Guardian since Ajora's time. Agrias knew why but she dared not reveal it to her apprentice, not yet.

The blond woman rose silently to her feet, passing her apprentice a sharp nod, before she sped down the second rampart and sprung from it's ledge to the next building. Aerith followed close behind. Together, the Guardian and her apprentice leapt from tower to tower beneath the shadows of the city walls, swiftly making their way towards the tall structure that was Alexandria Castle.

A flash of lightning marked the sky and illuminated the outer walls of the castle. The stonework was still brilliant and majestic but the signs of it's defeat were evident. Torn banners flailed under a snatching wind. Large chunks of the wall were gouged out where cannon fire had torn into the massive castle. Many of the flying buttresses were shattered or fractured and the giant, iron sword emblem that once stood high at the center of the castle's face was now torn down, it's iron broken in two as one half stood buried into the pavement at it's base and the other end was buried deep into the moat surrounding the rising structure.

Agrias stopped on the rooftop just before the moat and gazed out at the decadent ruin. Aerith stopped next to her, her green eyes shimmering in the darkness.

"I sense her!"

Agrias whipped her face towards the young brunette. She didn't sense anything. But Aerith was more sensitive to the waves of the Mist than she was. "Are you sure?"

Aerith closed her eyes for several moments. Rain fell heavily against her cowl and face but she remained crouched. Slowly, she opened her soaked eyelids and nodded. "Yes. She's there. I'm positive!"

Agrias narrowed her eyes. "Then that's where we'll go."

"Preceptor, I can sense several Imperial soldiers around every corner of the castle. How will we get in? They'll spot us as soon as we traverse the moat."

Agrias rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Then we won't traverse the moat."

"Preceptor?!?" Aerith blinked.

"We'll go under it! Every castle must have an aqueduct, especially one that sits within a moat. We'll make our way into the castle through there." Agrias flashed her apprentice a rare grin. "Never fail to think outside of the box, Aerith."

The young brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Preceptor. I won't forget."

Without another word, Agrias leapt from their building, this time plunging towards the earth. Again she searched within herself, grasping the coils of Mist that blossomed around her, softening her landing. From there, she dashed along the building, keeping to the shadows. Aerith was right behind her.

They could hear the imperials marching in the distance. Aerith held her breath and moved closer to Agrias. But the blond woman shook her head slowly and held a finger to her lips. They continued to move along the side of the wall until they stopped several feet before an outcropping of trees that stood just before the ledge dropped off into the moat. Both women tapped into the Mist and tracked the soldier's movements. Four of them were in the clearing. For any normal person, it would have been impossible to get to the moat without being spotted. But for those tied to the Mist, it required only patience.

The instant all four imperials looked away, both women dashed to the ledge. Agrias jumped first, letting the Mist cover her body as she slipped into the water without a sound. Aerith followed right behind with equal silence. Thunder struck against the gray clouds and more rain fell. The Imperial soldiers continued on with their patrols, unaware of the invaders.

Beneath the rolling waves, both women swam deeper. The waves were rough and the currents fierce but with the Mist guiding them, neither one was worried. Agrias slipped out of her cloak as she swam, her blond locks billowing with the waves. She strained her eyes, searching for the opening. Aerith swam next to her, letting her own cloak slip away.

Together, they swam closer along the rocky surface of the castle's base. It was a long swim and their reserves were wearing thin. Even with the aid of the Mist, they could only hold their breath for so long. Finally Agrias spotted the soft bubbling of water in the lake. She nudged her apprentice and swamp towards the oval opening carved into the rocky surface of the castle's foundation. Aerith followed close behind.

Agrias linked her hand over the edge and immediately felt the force of the water pressure. It was harder to focus while holding her breath but she had survived far worse than this. Concentrating, she grasped the Mist and felt her body propelling upwards through the tunnel, against the currents. Aerith sailed more smoothly but the young woman stayed right beside her.

The aqueduct was dark and thankfully neither one of them had to touch the gritty walls. They continued to rise until finally both women broke through the waves. Agrias sucked in waves of air and blinked her bleary eyes above the water, scanning their surroundings. Aerith gasped beside her and shook her wet locks. The room was cavernous but there was a tempered elegance to the room's natural luster. In between the multitude of stalactites, there were ribbed arches spanning across the walls and in the distance, she could see a level surface walkway made of stone.

"Preceptor!"

"I see it." Agrias nodded. They swam towards the walkway now and Agrias was the first to push herself out of the water. Her golden tresses clung against her scalp and she pushed several strands away from her eyes then checked her waist, making sure her sword was still strapped to her belt.

Agrias was dressed in a knee length, blue overcoat with overlapping coils of armor strapped about her. From the waist, below her belt, her coat was tapered and hemmed with armored beads where they fell over brown leather leggings, just above the knee bracers of her armored boots.

Aerith wore a similar blue overcoat, but instead of her mentor's overlapping armor, Aerith coat was securely buttoned and she wore a thick leather belt around her waist which held her sword. She also wore similar leather brown leggings and boots.

The young woman grabbed a handful of her hair before wringing it out. She winced at the sounds of water splashing against the pavement. She hoped no one was near enough to hear it. Just then, she realized her mistake. She hadn't searched the Mist for any signs of life yet; she'd been so happy to see land that she just assumed! Her face stricken, she immediately took a cautious step back and whipped her face towards her mentor. "Preceptor!?!"

"We're fine." Agrias waved her hand reassuringly, understanding her apprentice's fears. "I checked the mist when we first came up. No one's here."

Aerith released a sigh of relief then lowered her eyes in shame. "Forgive me, Preceptor. I let my guard down."

Agrias shook her head. "Just be sure to not repeat the same mistake." She looked over their surroundings, taking slow steps down the walkway. "This room is old. I doubt the Imperials waste their time coming anywhere near it." She looked up watching as large pockets of water fell from oval openings in the surrounding walls where they all dumped into the lake they'd swam from. The thought sickened her and she wrinkled her nose. "Be sure to wash up at the nearest lake when we get out of here."

Aerith blanched at her mentor's statement, suddenly feeling sick.

"Nonetheless, that will have to wait." Agrias continued. Once more, she tapped into the Mist, but this time the strands were harder to grasp hold of. Her body's fatigue sapped her focus and despite her efforts, the threads were as fragile as the strands of a spider web. As soon as she wrapped her mind around the Mist, she could hold it for only precious few seconds before it dissipated from her thoughts. Agrias narrowed her eyes, struggling to focus more but her breath fell in harsh gasps. She drew a shaking arm across her brow and swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. Had she reached her limit already? That couldn't be it. Something else was happening.

She looked back over to Aerith and her apprentice was watching her carefully. "The Mist eludes me," She explained. "Can you tap into the Mist? Can you find her?"

Aerith furrowed her brow before closing her eyes. Several moments passed and Agrias could see the lines of tension crossing the young woman's forehead. It made her worried. Aerith hardly ever had troubling connecting with the Mist. Agrias was about to stop her when the young woman's eyes suddenly snapped open. They bloomed with an ethereal green hue and by her posture, she looked as though she were still concentrating.

"I see her!" Aerith gasped. "It's hard… something is repelling the Mist… I… can't hold it long… but I see her… the second floor, left wing!"

And just like that, the glow dissipated from Aerith eyes. As if the very light had been holding her upright, the brunette fell to her knees and crumbled onto her hands, gasping for air.

Agrias rushed to her side and knelt down. "Aerith!"

"I'm alright, Preceptor." She breathed, drinking air as though it were water. "But something is wrong with this castle. I don't know what it is… something repels the Mist."

Agrias eyes grew somber and she nodded stiffly. "Yes. I felt it as well. And whatever it is, it may have noticed our efforts just now. We should hurry!"

Aerith nodded, sucking in one last breath of air.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, Preceptor." Aerith slowly rose to her knees, waving her mentor's hand away gently. "I will be fine now."

"Stay alert. If there is a trap waiting for us, we should not rule out the possibility that the Empire has deployed Elites as well."

Aerith blanched and gave her mentor a cautious stare. "It won't be so easy getting out of here, will it?"

"Just focus on the mission." Agrias turned and started towards a pale opening at the end of the walkway. The young woman followed her mentor without further delay. Agrias was grateful. If they really couldn't harness the Mist in the castle, the situation had just become that much more dangerous. Nevertheless, they _'would' _accomplish their mission; the fate of all Ivalice depended on their success!

**XXXX**

Garnet knew something was wrong; she could feel it! Only she wasn't exactly sure what it was. One moment, all was silent and as normal as life had been in the past two years since she'd begun hiding out in the large castle that once belonged to her father. She had just finished her prayers in the ruined chapel of the castle when she felt it; a tickling sensation that ran up and down the length of her spine. It felt like an army of ants racing along her skin.

The raven haired young woman of eighteen shivered in the dark shadows. Dressed in faded olive-green leggings and a white blouse with a frilly collar, she slowly leaned into a standing position. Her eyes glanced over the aging pews. The brown oak was once beautifully polished and as a child, she loved to race up and down the rows. But now the red carpet was stained with dirt and debris. The ceiling caved in at the center where cannon fire had scorched the stone and brought down large blocks of masonry to rest against the shattered chairs. The few chairs that remained intact were dusty, cracked and rotting with neglect. The red carpet was stained in blood; the bodies had long since been carted off. Several of the columns that lined the chapel room were scorched and nicked where swords had chipped away at them in a fight that ended long ago.

While the alter had it's own share of damage, it still remained whole. And beyond the alter, there was a small oval window that looked out into the sky. The stain glass had been shattered but Garnet loved the view even still. It gave her hope that life still went on and as long as the stars glittered in the night sky and the sun blossomed in the day, she would keep on living, she would keep on resisting, and she would never give up.

But that didn't stop her from balking under the weight of her fear. Her hand wrapped over the small talisman that she wore around her neck. Long ago, after the death of her father, she had been approached by a man. She was only fourteen and she feared she would share in her father's fate. But instead, the man took pity on her. She wasn't sure why or even if he knew who she was. But he had given her the talisman and told her where to hide. He'd instructed her never to take it off and that, if ever there came a time when the talisman shimmered, she should hide and hide well, because someone was tapping into the wells of the Mist to find her.

In two years, she'd never had to worry about that and she had almost forgotten entirely. But now, as she saw that thin sliver of stone beginning to glow, the memories came flooding back and her eyes shook with fear. Quickly, she rushed over towards the nearest chair and snatched up the pale grey cloak that had been resting there. She threw the dusty cloth over her shoulders, raised the cowl and pulled the drawstrings taunt against her chin. Her eyes scanned again over the darkened hall but nothing jumped out at her; at least not yet!

Garnet wasn't going to take any chances. She rushed across the room towards the shadowed corner where she knew a hidden door lay. Over the past two years, she had time to explore all of the hidden passageways her father had built into his castle walls. Her father had been a practical man and he tried to prepare for everything. Garnet was grateful for that caution and she was equally careful to always cover her tracks; it kept her alive this long and if she had her way, it would continue to keep her alive even longer.

She pressed against a square block of stone where she knew it would depress. As it did, a small portion of the wall slowly shifted in. she was careful not to press too hard and once the opening was big enough, she slipped her thin frame through. As soon as she let go, the wall carefully shifted back into place. The hallway was dark but she was used to it by now. She knew no one could see the light from behind walls but she wouldn't take any chances.

She sprinted down the narrow hall, feeling her shoulders brushing against either sides of the walls. The thought had crossed her mind to simply stay put behind the walls and wait for a time. But this was the first time anyone had tried using the Mist to find her. And if there were more powerful people searching for her, she wanted to know who they were. Had the Empire finally deployed Weavers? Of course she had only heard of such beings; creatures who could harness the Mist just like the guardians, only without the rigorous years of adaptation and training. During the war, she had heard people speaking of such beings and she wasn't sure if they were entirely human. Only Guardians were capable of controlling the powers of the Mist but they had all been wiped out when the Empire raided the Crystal Tower in Alexandria and broke through their ranks during the Great War. So if anyone was tapping into the Mist now, it had to be Weavers.

The thought sent fresh chills down her spine. If there were Weavers here, what would she do? She knew she couldn't fight them. As it was, she could barely even hold a sword. Garnet bit the edge of her lip and narrowed her eyes. No! She wouldn't give up! Even if there were Weavers, she would fight till the bitter end.

That train of thought encouraged her for what she was planning to do. She paused at the second opening to her right and turned in the darkness. The glowing talisman helped to light her way and she had mixed feelings about that. The man had said to hide but he didn't necessarily say that the talisman would protect her if anyone tried to use the Mist to locate her position. She only hoped it would. She ran faster, pushing those sinking thoughts from her mind.

Her journey lead her through a series a turns and twists. A few times she carefully moved from one hidden passageway into another, making sure none of the imperials on duty noticed her. She kept moving, never pausing. If she did, she was afraid her courage would fail her. She had to stay focused. If there were Weavers on her trail, she needed to outsmart them!

The passageway curved in a half arch and as she followed the bending hall, she paused half way where the wall to her left dipped out into a shadowed ledge. She scrambled up the ledge and felt her way as she crawled forward. After several paces, several pearls of light segmented the shadows into a latticed framework. She was more careful now, as she continued crawling. Before long, she was moving precariously atop the stonework that made up the ceiling of the antechamber which lead into the entrance of the castle.

Garnet hated climbing atop this structure but if the empire did send Weavers, they had to have passed through here.

Below her, Imperial guards stood watch at the entrance, casually talking amongst themselves. She glanced around but past the debris littered landscape, the charred walls, the torn tapestries and the shattered stone floor, she could see no one else. It didn't look any different than usual and that wasn't right. Search parties came looking for her before and every time they did, there was always some kind of commotion around the antechamber.

Something was different this time. And that brought fresh waves of fear. Garnet shook and her eyes darted everywhere. What could it be? The possibility that these Weavers weren't human filled her mind with new horrible ideas. Were they here right now? Were they watching her? Perhaps they found her already and were baiting her to come here!

The thought was revolting and she immediately covered her mouth, feeling sick. But when she leaned back, the edge of her boot scraped against the stone. She froze!

'_No, no, no!' _She screamed in her mind. Panic seized her and her eyes widened with fear. _'Please don't let them hear that! Please don't let them hear that!'_

"Did you hear that noise?" One of the soldiers queried.

"Yeah. Think it was a mouse or something?"

Both Imperials were looking up now and Garnet couldn't move. She was frozen with fear and she could only pray the shadows hid her well enough that they wouldn't see her.

But luck was not on her side, when one of them suddenly pointed up. "That's no mouse! Up there! It's a straggler!"

"What? How the hell did we miss that?"

"Never mind that! Shoot him down!"

Garnet snapped. Fear sped her on. Immediately she twisted and scrambled back the other way. She heard the sharp hiss of an arrow shaft as it stabbed into the stonework behind her. She crawled faster, releasing a startled yelp as she moved. She felt hot tears springing to her eyes. She knew it wasn't the time for tears but her body had a mind of it's own. Two more arrows sliced through the lattice but neither one found it's mark. Garnet rolled the rest of the way onto the narrow hall and she could hear the sounds of clapping boots as the guards raced to find her.

"Where did he go?" One of the voices echoed.

"Couldn't have gone far! Somewhere up in the rafters! Alert the commander and have him send backup! We're not losing this mark!"

"No!" Garnet hissed. How could she have made such a mistake? How could she have been so stupid!?! She scrambled back onto her feet and rushed down the dark hallway, blindly racing through the corridor. She had to hide. She didn't know where. All she knew was that she needed to hide and she needed to hide fast!

Behind the walls, she heard more boots racing back and forth and muffled orders were being thrown around.

"Did you find him?"

"No! Simmons said he ran into the rafters!"

"Maybe the walls then?"

Garnet couldn't stand it anymore! They were going to find her! They were going to find her!! She couldn't breath. A mangled sob tore from her throat and she fell against the stone floor.

'_Get up!' _a voice hissed from deep within her mind. _'Get up now! You can't give up! Keep fighting!'_

Tears fell to the floor and Garnet covered her mouth behind another sob. Even if she kept running, there were Weavers after her too! What could she do? Where could she go? Was she just delaying the inevitable?

The sounds of racing boots grew louder and in the distance, she heard the sounds of someone bashing something against the wall. Startled, Garnet dragged herself up to her feet. _'I'm not done yet! I can't. I can't just give up!'_

She dashed through the corridors, passing through several corners. She wasn't sure where she was going. She'd lost all trace of direction and now all she knew was that she needed to get away; far away. Suddenly the hall ended and she gasped when she realized she was facing a wall. Did she dare try to pass from one passage to the next? It didn't matter. The Imperials knew about the corridors. But not all of them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pressed against the stone trigger and the door jerked open. She took a quick glance and sighed inwardly when she saw no activity in the darkened hallway. She quickly dashed from the opening over to the other wall and pressed her hand into the second trigger. Her heart raced and the seconds it took the wall to open felt like a lifetime. As soon as the opening was wide enough, she rushed through and delved into the shadows. She couldn't hear the Imperials anymore. All she could hear was the thundering of her own heart. But she couldn't stop now; she wouldn't stop. No matter what, she would never stop running!

**XXXX**

"Wait! Did you hear that!?!" Agrias frowned and crouched low against an aged wall. So far, she and Aerith had been lucky. There was light security and the Imperials they did see made careless sweeps along the halls. It gave them the advantage they needed to sweep through the darkened halls of the first floor.

The castle was eerie and the halls gave off a haunted atmosphere. Fluid shadows danced under the glow of interspersed torchlight and the storm's winds added their own resonance as they filtered down the darkened passageways from some unseen opening.

But that wasn't the noise Agrias was talking about. As soon as the two women had ascended to the second floor, she felt, more than heard, the soft rumble of armored boots crashing across the cobbled stone floor. Regardless of how lax security was down below, that was definitely not the case now.

The blond woman pressed her back against the wall and thinned her lips, feeling for the hilt of her blade. "Soldiers." She whispered to her apprentice.

But Aerith had also heard the urgent steps and was mimicking her mentor's posture. Together the two women clung to the shadows, waiting and watching for whatever was coming their way.

From across the hall, a band of soldiers came rushing past them. The illuminating torchlight glistened off their black armor and the crimson uniforms they wore underneath. Their faces were completely masked behind the polished steel with only a narrow slit for their eyes. The imperials gave them no indication that they'd seen them. Instead, they all stormed up the stairs leading towards the third level.

Aerith watched after them until they were completely out of sight before releasing a dull shudder. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing good." Agrias' face was pensive and Aerith noticed her mentor clutching the hilt of her sword tightly.

She bit back her own tension and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you think they're after us?"

"No." Agrias shook her head. "We've been lucky so far and nothing we've seen would indicate otherwise. Something else is going on." The older woman narrowed her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Aerith nodded slowly. "What should we do?"

"We stay low and stick to our original plan. With any luck, the child will be where you last sensed her."

But Aerith knew she wouldn't be and so did her mentor. Something was blocking the Mist and now something had also riled the Imperials. Whatever was going on, one thing they were both certain of was that their predicament would become far worse before it got better; _'if' _it got better. Once again, Aerith wondered if they'd get through this mission alive.

Not to say Aerith feared death. For the last five years of her life, she and her mentor had constantly been forced into life and death situations while struggling to evade the shadow of the Empire's most dangerous faction of soldiers; The Elites. Together, they had escaped many harrowing situations and won several battles they otherwise should have lost. Every day she could wake up and draw breath was a gift. No; by now, Aerith was used to the idea that her next meal could possibly be her last. What frightened her was the sheer magnitude of their mission. If they couldn't find this child, this Princess of Alexandria, it could spell doom for the resistance and all of Ivalice. The thought of Midgar continuing their rampage, unfettered by any hope of their defeat, was more harrowing and disturbing to her than anything else.

So it was with firm conviction that Aerith tightened her fingers into fists and reached for the hilt of her own concealed sword before nodding with purpose towards her mentor. "We will find her Preceptor… we have to!"

A shadow of a grin played across Agrias lips. But it was gone a second later. The blond woman pushed away from the wall and sped down the desolate halls of Alexandria's castle. Aerith followed close behind. They ran past several rooms and from what she saw, she couldn't help the sinking feeling that festered at the pit of her stomach . Torn banners. Doors cleaved through by some jagged weapon. And in some rooms, she saw the rugs and bed sheets stained with dried blood from years ago. They never had a chance.

But the princess did! Aerith centered her thoughts the way her mentor often instructed her. She couldn't change the past; it was done and buried. But she could do something about the present. Their actions now could save thousands from ever enduring a travesty such as this. This thought encouraged her but only a little.

Finally Agrias stopped just within the shadows of a wide intersection. The blond woman trained her eyes on their surroundings but the hallway was barren, no sounds of armored boots on the soft carpet, nor the sight of any Imperials on post. Aerith breathed a sigh of relief. At least for now, they were safe. But she blanched when she saw her mentor staring back at her.

"We're at the west wing." Agrias explained. "Where to now? How far along did you sense her?"

Aerith nodded. "It was in a large room. I couldn't make out much more than that."

"That should be enough." Agrias mumbled thoughtfully. Without further preamble, the blond dashed forth once more and Aerith shadowed her steps. They ran several more feet and passed door after door but none of them gave any indication of leading into anything but private quarters.

Finally, they saw the shadowed impression of wide double doors along the right side of the wall. "That must be it." Agrias mused as they came closer. They fell to measured steps now and the older woman coiled her gloved fingers around her sword's hilt, leaning her shoulder against the right side of the door. "Be prepared."

Aerith nodded, swooping down along the left side. Agrias carefully reached out, pulling the door open. It immediately produced a grating noise which she stopped as soon as it had started. Aerith licked her lips and Agrias tried again. This time, slower. The noise came once more but with less volume. As soon as it was wide enough, Aerith rushed through first and pulled her sword from it's sheath.

The room was cold and carried the faint scent of oil and mold. Aerith's bright green eyes ran the length of the room while she drew pensive breaths. Her sword was poised in front of her and she carefully looked over every shadow. The room was full of shattered chairs. Large chunks of debris riddled the floor from the gaping hole in the ceiling. She slowly walked around the rubble and continued looking around.

Behind her, Agrias was also entering, and was now taking slow steps down the other end of the room. It was quiet and Aerith was beginning to doubt anyone was here.

As if reading her thoughts, Agrias relaxed her shoulders and stood a little straighter. "She must have fled by now… I can see why she would hide here though." The blond absently fingered a trail of dust along the back of an oak pew. "There are many shadows and if they're not looking, it is an unlikely place for the Imperials to visit."

Aerith's face sank. "But if she's not here, how will we find her? We can't use the Mist in here."

"There's more than one way to track someone down, my young apprentice." Agrias knelt down towards the floor, brushing her hand across the dusty stones. "Tracks…" She whispered more to herself but Aerith heard her easy enough.

Agrias rose and walked forward, following the footprints. Slowly she sank into the shadows of the room and Aerith followed pensively, curious what her mentor might find.

It didn't look like she would find anything. By the décor, she was certain this room must have been a chapel at one time. But past the debris and the ruin, she could discern nothing that would lead her to believe there was anything more that she might be missing. Not that that was saying overmuch. Most of the room was dark enough and she could barely make out anything. Nevertheless, she kept close behind while scanning the areas she _'could' _see in case an ambush waited for them.

But Agrias didn't seem worried. Instead, the older woman reached out and pressed her hand into the darkness before brushing it up against a shadowed wall.

Aerith paused when her mentor stopped. Even in the shadows, both women could see there was no other way to go from there.

"Dead end." Aerith muttered. She moved towards the other direction but stopped when Agrias made no motion to follow.

"Preceptor? We should move on shouldn't we? There isn't much time!"

"No." Agrias flattened her palm against the cool stone wall and shook her head. "Something isn't right. Those tracks lead here and tracks do not lie."

Aerith frowned but nodded despite her reservations. "Ok. But now what do we do?"

Agrias didn't answer. Instead, she continued to slide her hand along the wall. Aerith gazed on in perplexity. It almost looked as if her mentor were making a patter; perhaps a sigil? But that couldn't be right. The Mist was still being blocked.

Unsure of what else to do, Aerith turned her attention towards the entrance of the chapel. She was fairly certain the guards were probably all on their way to wherever they were going, if they weren't there already, but it didn't hurt to be extra careful as her mentor would say. And besides, at least this gave her something to do. The dilapidated room made her uncomfortable. Not the pews or the alter or any of it's original décor, but the fact that it was so completely ruined and that its remains had been neglected for so long. It reminded her of the dead forest. It was unnatural and carried the weight of some inexplicable wrongness.

Aerith shook these thoughts from her mind. They shouldn't be here. Not while the Imperials were still roaming around and innocent people continued to suffer under their iron fist; not while the life of this unknown princess still hung in the balance. They were wasting time!

"Preceptor, we shouldn't stay here! We're not accom-"

Just then, a loud _'thunk' _shook the walls behind her. Aerith turned towards the shadows and she could only gape at the scene that continued to unfold before her eyes. Very slowly the shadowed wall shifted, revealing a darker cavity within it's bowls. The grating sound of stone against stone was low but it still gave her goosebumps. How could a secret entrance be so completely unperceivable?

She rushed towards her mentor, fumbling her sword back into it's sheath while shaking her head in wonder. "Wha? … How?!?"

Agrias grinned but didn't turn to face her apprentice. "Smart girl. She must have been using these secret passageways to elude the Empire. I doubt the Imperials would have ever found this."

She turned and smirked. "You see Aerith, every question has an answer. All you need to do is look."

Aerith dipped her head low, humbled. "I will remember, Preceptor."

Agrias nodded and turned back towards the dark opening. "Now let's move. We still have a long way to go and we haven't a moment to waste!"

Together, the two women hurried into the dark depths, oblivious to just how very true Agrias words were.

**XXXX**

They were coming! With every heart wrenching step Garnet took, she was more convinced of this. She could hear the faint sounds of pounding and each resonant crash made her heart skip a beat. She had to escape! She had to keep running.

'_I'm not going to die here!'_

Her mind reeled as she raced down the narrow passage that dipped into the lower levels. She would escape! She had to! But, if - no - _'when' _they broke through the walls, they would know all about her secret tunnels. She would never be able to return. More than anything, this sent fresh waves of horror through her mind. Where would she go? How would she survive? For as long as she could remember, the castle had been her domain, even after the Empire had seized control of it. She knew where the stores of food were kept. She knew the secret entrances and exits and she learned the Imperial soldier's patrol routes. It had been a hard life, but one she had mastered and learned to live with. Was she ready to face the unknown?

Garnet bit her lip. She had to be! There was no choice. If she stayed here, they would find her. There was no avoiding it.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _she berated herself, furiously. _'If only I hadn't made that noise! Why did things have to turn out this way?'_

She was so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the distant crashing sounds stopped; nor did she catch the intermittent claps of armored boots echoing behind the sounds of her own heels racing against the stone floor.

She turned left, knowing the routes of the tunnels like the back of her head even in the darkness. The route dipped again and automatically she leaned with the tilt. She knew where to go. She would head straight to the catacombs where the tunnels ran straight until they opened out into the dead forest. But she paused before she took the left passage that would lead her there. She couldn't just leave with nothing but her thin cloak. She needed provisions.

'_I won't be long.' _She told herself. _'I'll just grab a few rations and other essentials I'll need. The Imperials don't know the tunnels and I do. I can afford the time to get prepared.'_

Making her final decision, Garnet turned right. She would cut through the chapel. It was safe there and she'd have time to make her way to the tunnels that would take her down into the lower passages where she kept her food supply.

That plan was forming nicely in her mind and she was just beginning to feel the first embers of control returning to her rigid nerves when she caught sight of the dull shift in the darkness. Garnet jerked to a stop, her eyes widening.

"Down this way!" A voice echoed in the darkness.

Garnet froze with utter fear! How had they gotten so close?!?

"I swear I heard something!" The voice continued. "He's gotta be down this passage!"

Garnet couldn't breath. For a heart wrenching moment, she couldn't even think. What had she done? How could she have missed it? Had she lead them there???

Garnet started to back up then paused. They had heard her running! Suddenly, she didn't trust her own feet. _'What do I do!?!'_

"Watch your step. Yeah, he's gotta be this way!"

The sounds grew louder and suddenly, she could see the dull blossom of torchlight in the distance. She couldn't take it anymore! She didn't care if they did see her now! She wasn't going to get caught! They wouldn't catch her! Not when she was so close!

Garnet turned sharply and prepared to move when suddenly a firm hand seized her in the darkness! Her eyes widened and her heart squeezed. _'NO! This couldn't be happening!'_

Garnet would have kicked! She would have bitten, and stomped and flailed about; but instead, all she could do was gasp as a sudden sharp pain buried itself in the back of her neck and then, she knew no more.

**XXXX **To Be Continued **XXXX**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for reading. Please stay tuned for chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 2: The Talisman

**Chapter 2: _The Talisman_**

Agrias was quick to catch Garnet's weight when the young woman fell forward. She knew it was harsh to knock her out so suddenly but, given the circumstances, what they _'didn't' _need was an overactive girl giving away their position.

"Aerith!" She hissed in a low voice. "Take the girl. The Chapel!"

Though she couldn't see her apprentice that well in the dark, she felt Aerith's hands searching for the girl. Agrias leaned the child into Aerith's waiting arms then reached for the hilt of her sword. Words wouldn't be spoken; not now. The two of them had survived this long by acting on instinct in times like these. And that was just what Aerith did as she pulled Garnet back down the way they had come.

The shadowed forms of two Imperials blossoming in the distance and Agrias glared fiercely. The flickering wisps of torchlight danced off their midnight armor and accentuated their crimson uniforms. They moved slow and steady now as they walked closer in her direction. Agrias hated everything they stood for.

There was nothing she wanted more than to cut them down right now. But that would be a mistake and she knew it. These imperials had no idea she and Aerith were here and that's the way she wanted to keep it. So as the Imperials continued their approach, she silently retreated deeper into the depths of the surrounding darkness.

She could hear their heavy footfalls as they trudged closer and closer towards her. But they wouldn't hear her or Aerith. She and her apprentice had trained far too long and hard to be careless in their steps. She only hoped they'd eventually turn back.

"I don't hear anything." one of the guards hissed in what he thought was a low voice.

"I'm telling you, he went this way! Didn't you hear the footsteps?"

"I heard the footsteps. But I can't see a damn thing in here, even with the torches."

"Just keep moving forward. He's gotta still be around here."

"If the captain finds out we went on a wild goose chase, he'll have our heads for sure!"

"Then we'd better be damn sure we find something before we report back."

The two Imperials were steadily making their way closer to them as they talked and Agrias moved in fluid, silent steps, sliding back farther and farther. She knew Aerith was behind her with the unconscious girl. She knew it was too much to hope for, that this girl was _'the one' _but nevertheless, she was a victim of the Empire and that was enough for her. They wouldn't let this poor child live through anymore horrors, that's for sure.

The guards voices rose while their boots grew louder. "I'm telling you, I don't hear anything!"

"That's because you're talking too much. Maybe if you'd shut the hell up, we might be able to hear something!"

Silence filled the narrow hall and Agrias held her sword tightly in her grip. She and Aerith were moving further back now; farther than they'd come. The chapel was ahead of them and she was grateful Aerith had adjusted with their plan. Opening the trap door would have been beyond foolish. But now the only question that remained was how far back the passage lead. If the hall suddenly ended, they would be in trouble.

Suddenly, she felt empty air where previously the walls were close on either side of her shoulders. She wondered about it only for a moment before it dawned on her that it was an intersection. They could use this! Agrias moved further back. All they needed now was a little more space, patience and luck.

Several minutes passed and the hall did continue back further. The torches bobbed in the grasps of the two Imperials as they advanced. "Wait." One of them spoke and paused at the fork in the hall. "Four way split."

The other man sighed. "And still no sound. I _'TOLD' _you!"

"Shut up, already! I'm trying to think!"

"Yeah well while you think, the captain is still waiting for our report!"

"He definitely came through here!"

"Okay look, even if I believe you, we need to report this. We can come back with more men and investigate the entire area."

A loud sigh pierced the thin air. "Fine! I still say it's a mistake."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Besides, we've got this entire city locked down. Wherever he is, he can't go far."

The voices continued to trade off back and forth but the lights slowly began to bob and pitch in the opposite direction. Agrias released a silent sigh of relief. It was working. They just needed to stay silent for a while longer and they would be safe.

Gradually, the torches faded off into the distance before disappearing all together. Agrias moved forward, still not trusting herself to make any noise. She didn't hear Aerith moving behind her and she was certain her apprentice had the same reservations; good! Agrias had forgotten her bearings as they drew back and now she wasn't exactly sure just how far away from the trap door they were. But she knew the feel of that loose stone. She reached her hand out now, brushing her palms against the stone walls, feeling her way as she walked forward. Before long, she felt the stone shift as she caressed a particular block. With a small hint of pleasure, she pressed harder on that stone. Within moments, the wall shifted, groaned and slowly slid back. When light filtered into the narrow passage, she almost grinned at the sight of Aerith close behind, holding the weight of their new young ward; yes, her apprentice would become an excellent Guardian some day.

**XXXX**

The desolate streets of Alexandria were cluttered with mounds of broken rubble, shattered glass and various forms of refuse and ruin. Scars and scorch marks decorated the walls of various buildings. The markets were gutted with torn tarps, shattered tables and broken chairs. Items lay scattered about the ground. This kingdom was once renowned for it's beauty. Now it was just another wasteland.

But Sephiroth, One of the four Generals of the Empire and the head of Shinra's ruthless Elite division, didn't care. He was dressed in a pitch black leather coat with armored shoulder plates. His leggings were also leather and slightly baggy but with armored coils strapped around and at his waist, a wicked deadly sword was strapped within his scabbard. His black boots crunched carelessly over a glass figurine, shattering it into pieces as he walked slowly down the barren street. His long silver hair fell in waves down his back and his emerald eyes shimmered in the darkness as he observed the surrounding sights.

Beside him, three Imperial officers followed close behind; albeit not too close. It was no secret that Sephiroth had a strength that was both alien and overwhelming. When they saw him fight, even his allies were struck with a sense of utter fear. Thus, the three guards that trailed after him kept a modest distance.

Sephiroth was used to it. He knew his peers feared him and as he advanced in rank that fear only grew. It didn't bother him so long as his underlings didn't let their fears overshadow their duty to the Empire. And these three men were dancingly dangerously close to that line.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the closest man. "You know, the Emperor didn't send me all this way to simply have a stroll in the park."

The Imperial immediately blanched and sputtered. "Yes! Of course, General! Ahem! As you can see, this Kingdom is completely ours. After your battle with the king, the resistance put up a valiant effort but we've finally broken them. All insurrectionists are dead as per your orders and the last of the kingdom's population are being rounded up and processed for transport as we speak."

Sephiroth nodded evenly. He had expected this much. Thanks to his division, they had made sure the crown was crippled. It was a small matter for the Infantrymen to sweep over and clean up. But the fact that it had taken them two years to get there was an annoyance that once again reminded him of their uselessness. If it were up to him, he'd do away with all of them and fill their ranks with 3rd class Elites. Of course, only Elites could effectively wipe out a kingdom. He was convinced they would be the spearhead to win the war for Ivalice. But, unfortunately, the Emperor didn't see this same vision, not after _'that' _traitor infected their ranks.

A brief flash of anger marred his brows and the silver haired man quickly dispelled those unwanted memories before his anger consumed him. This was not the time. Instead he turned his eyes back on the subordinate. The man must have caught the vestiges of his ire because he immediately blanched and went very pale. It was almost comical but Sephiroth didn't laugh; he rarely ever did. "And the other business? Have you found the princess?"

"No sir." The man shook his head. "It's been over two years and we've searched that castle high and low. It's my belief that she is dead sir. No one could have survived the onslaught or the scorching that happened that day."

"For your sake, you had best hope you are right." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "The Sovereigns' Right is passed down through lineage for all kingdoms that hold a Crystal Tower on their land. It was a festering token from the last days of Ajora that continues to plague us. The Emperor wants that infection wiped out."

"General, with all due respect, you already killed the king. Their bond to the Tower is broken."

"Is it?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I fought the Thunder King Orlandu and I witnessed first hand the strength he had. I will never underestimate that man, even in death, and neither should you."

The guard couldn't find words to counter that and so he remained silent. It was just as well for Sephiroth. He continued to walk, surveying the destruction around him. In the pit of his stomach, there was something remotely cathartic about it; a rightness that permeated the land for the first time. It's ruin was the proper course for such a disgustingly prosperous nation.

Just then, a loud beep sounded. Sephiroth turned towards the guard who was following him. The man reached for the receiver at his waist. It was one of the new inventions of the Empire's Science Division; a useful tool, if not slightly annoying. The Imperial quickly brought the rectangular device from his waist pouch and plucked out a round emerald ball from the center. Placing the emerald ball into his ear, he pressed at the rectangular device and spoke into a matching green orb still attached to it.

"Report." The man spoke.

Silence filled the air and Sephiroth waited, curious about the new developments. Even more so, when he saw his subordinate frown with consternation.

"Well dispatch the 37'th division. They're in the area! I don't care! I want him found, dead or alive!"

Sephiroth folded his arms when the man removed the orb from his ear and placed it back into the rectangular device.

"Problems?"

"It's just a straggler." The man explained. "Some refugee they found in the castle."

Sephiroth almost smirked. Instead he hiked his eyebrow. "The same castle your men ran a thorough sweep of?"

He could see the soldier gulp, struggling to regain his composure. "It's nothing serious. We'll have the straggler before long."

"Indeed? And how long is, before long? I '_sincerely' _hope it won't take another two years." The sarcasm was dripping from his tone and it was all the guard could do to keep his face carefully expressionless.

"We'll get the job done sir."

"I'm sure you will… eventually." Sephiroth reached into his own waist, retrieving a similar device. He placed the swirling green orb in his ear and flipped his switch. A disembodied voice immediately filtered through from the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Something's come up in the capital. Head to the Castle on the double. You will rendezvous with the 37'th battalion."

"What's wrong?"

Sephiroth smirked. "We've got a straggler. Apparently the troops missed one."

"Apparently."

Sephiroth could almost hear the disembodied smirk from the other side. "I'm counting on you. Take care of it."

"I'm all over it. Out."

Sephiroth removed the orb from his ear and watched as the subordinate wore a mixed expression on his face. He was tight lipped and barely repressing a glare.

"My men can handle this." He urged.

"I'm sure." Sephiroth shrugged. "But this is an important mission and I doubt the Emperor would harbor failure." Sephiroth grinned. "But don't worry. _'MY' _man won't overshadow your troops too much. He just recently made 1st class Elite. He'll get the job done; I've no doubt of that. But he'll let your little entourage play their part too."

Sephiroth could feel the hatred building up in the soldier now and he savored it. Good! This day would have some amusement after all.

**XXXX**

Garnet stirred, immediately feeling a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She winced and slowly opened her eyes. The room was shadowed and she felt a vaguely familiar draft. But something wasn't right. She didn't remember shadows. In fact, she had been in complete darkness before… before…

'_NO!'_

Her mind whirled and she immediately sat up. "NO!"

"Shh! Hey!" A hand pressed against her shoulder, pinning her down.

Garnet glared and a wild, lucid anger flashed through her. "Let me go!" She seethed. "I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Stop!" The voice cut her off again. It was female and mildly soothing but firm. Garnet blinked, focusing her sight. All the while, the fear continued to build up within her.

"Please! Just let me go!"

"We're here to help you!"

Garnet paused, eyes wide and baffled. "What?"

She looked over, finally getting a better look at her captor. The woman had a rich mane of mahogany hair that fell forward in twin bangs and coiled down her back in a long braid. She was wearing a blue overcoat and her eyes were the most brilliant green she'd ever seen, enticingly soft and gentle as they stared down at her. It made Garnet vulnerable. For the first time in two years, these were eyes that were empathetic; these were eyes that cared.

She felt her own eyes stinging with fresh tears and she felt the urge to cry. "Who are you?" She gasped.

The green eyed woman smiled and leaned back so that she could sit up. "I'm Aerith." She began, softly in a low voice. "We're in the Chapel. We followed your tracks and that's how we found you. Don't worry. My Preceptor and I are here to help you. We aren't part of the Empire."

It was too much for Garnet to take in. She shook her head in bafflement. "Preceptor? Not with the Empire? I don't understand…"

"You will in time." A different voice interrupted.

Garnet looked over as another woman came into view. This woman had striking blond hair with brilliant azure eyes. She wore a similarly blue overcoat but hers was weight with coils of silver armor strapped over it. This woman was older but she carried a refined beauty that made Garnet suddenly feel self conscious.

She swallowed hard and blinked her eyes. "I don't know what's going on."

"You will." The blond kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My name is Agrias. We can't stay long. The Imperials were after you. While they still don't know we are here, we can't afford to have them discover us either."

Garnet shook her head. "But why are you here? Who are you people and why did you rescue me?"

Aerith gave her mentor a worried look and Agrias eyes softened. "We need your help. We were sent on a mission to rescue the Princess of Alexandria. Do you know anything about her?"

Garnet blanched. After so long, could such a thing be possible? Or was this another Imperial trick? But then, why would they go through all this effort? She decided to take a chance. She wanted to believe them, she needed to believe them. "I… I am Princess Garnet." She gulped.

Agrias breathed a sigh of relief and she could see the green eyed woman doing the same. The blond woman smiled in reassurance and firmed her gloved hand over her shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved we are to hear that, your majesty."

Hearing such formality, Garnet immediately blushed. "Um… Please, just call me Garnet."

Agrias grinned and rose to her feet. "Very well. Garnet, can you stand? We need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Her words immediately stung. With dread, the young woman remembered the mistake she made earlier. Her home was compromised. But planning to leave and actually leaving were two entirely different things. Even still, she needed to do this.

"I know a way." She began and slowly stood up. "Through the tunnels. A cave that can lead us out into the dead forest."

Agrias nodded firmly. "Please show us."

"Wait." She paused. "We'll need rations! Supplies! I was on my way to get some before…"

"There's no time." Agrias shook her head. "The Imperials left but only for a short while. They'll come back and when they do, we won't be so lucky."

"But what about supplies?"

"We'll survive." Agrias looked over towards the trap door. "We can't afford to take anymore chances. Too much is at stake."

"Too much is at stake? I don't understand."

"We're taking you to Dalmasca." Aerith supplied. "You'll be safe there."

"Dalmasca? You mean with King Rasler and Lady Ashe?"

"We have no time for this." Agrias glared. "We'll explain later. Right now, we must hurry!"

Garnet bit her lip. There was so much she wanted to ask. But she had lived in this nightmare for two years. She knew the severity of the situation. She nodded briskly and hurried towards the trap door. "Follow me!"

Like before, she quickly pressed her hand against the stone that depressed and the wall obediently slid open. She easily slid through and heard her new comrades shadowing her movements. Garnet didn't think twice when she turned right and took several steps down the dark passageway.

"Wait!"

She paused when she heard Aerith's startled voice. She turned around and winced when she realized her mistake. "Sorry." She said in a low voice. "I'm so used to traveling alone. I forget you two don't know your way around the tunnels."

"Nor can we see quite so well." Agrias replied in a light reprimand.

"Sorry. I've been able to adjust to the darkness." Garnet quickly snatched Aerith's hand. "Take your friend's hand." She explained. "That way we won't lose track of each other."

The three women soon began walking once more, albeit far slower than Garnet would have liked.

"There is one thing that puzzles me." Aerith whispered as they made their way down the narrow passage. "How can your eyes adjust to this at all? Everything is pitch black in here."

Garnet shrugged in the darkness. "I don't know. I just can. At first, I can't see anything either. But I guess my eyesight can adapt. Yours can't?"

"Not without a compliment." Agrias replied. "It would make sense. You are your father's daughter."

Garnet blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Sovereign's Right, child. Since the days of legend, each heir to the throne acquires special attributes from the Crystal Tower. Just like the King and Queen, their children are also blessed with a particular gift. As legend has it, this was a bond Ajora herself forged in those distant days; a way of adding incentive for the kingdoms to protect their towers as well as giving them the responsibility of preserving peace."

Garnet shook her head. "I don't understand. My father never told me about any of that."

"You'll learn more once we reach Dalmasca. There are plenty of tomes there for you to go over and undoubtedly, there will be much for you to study. While you indeed have the talents, you are far from mastering the Sovereign's Right."

"How do you know so much about this? Are you both Knights of Dalmasca like Captain Basch?"

A long pause stretched out. At first, Garnet thought nothing of it, continuing to lead them towards the exit. But as the silence filled the hall, she began to feel the embers of discomfort. "Sorry. It was just a thought."

"We are not Dalmascan Knights." Agrias words were slow and even. Garnet thought she caught a detached hint in her tone.

"Well then, who are you?"

She turned right at the bend and immediately the hall took a sharp dip. She braced herself and cringed, expecting her companions to fall over. But instead, there was nothing. These two were good!

"We are Guardians." Agrias said evenly.

Now Garnet froze. She turned sharply in the darkness and even though she knew they couldn't see her, she gave each of them a baleful glare. "That's impossible! The guardians were wiped out over five years ago! Everyone knows that."

"Which is exactly why we are still alive today." Agrias answered mildly. "Our numbers have been greatly reduced and we have certainly suffered tremendous losses, but make no mistake, we are Guardians."

Garnet wasn't sure how to feel about that. Slowly they fell back into step, moving further along the tunnels. She had so many questions and very few answers. And the situation was too dire to keep on prying. The stone ground began to change as they walked further. When she felt the gritty cobblestones under her feet, she knew they had entered the catacombs. A cold wind blew through the narrow passage now and she automatically gripped her cloak around her shoulders with her free hand.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Even if all this were true, how could you let the Empire consume the Crystal Towers? How could you let Alexandria fall? How could you _let _my father die?" Her last words died and she was surprised at the unsteady shake in her voice. It had been two years after all. She should have come to terms with it by now, shouldn't she? But she couldn't deny the pang in her heart even now and it made her angry.

"We didn't have a choice." Agrias answered thinly. "We were being hunted; killed. Our elders were slaughtered and our books were burned. It was hard enough to suffer that injustice. But to survive took precedence. After all, if we died then, we wouldn't be here to rescue you now."

"And you certainly took your time with that." Garnet sneered.

No answer came to that and silence filled the void as they walked. Soft pearls of light began to blossom in the small tunnels via the small torches mounted against the walls and before long, the halls widened. Garnet could see them easily now and she promptly released Aerith's hand. "I think you two should be able to see better now without me guiding you."

"Yes. Thank you." Aerith smiled.

But Garnet only smirked. "I forget. Who's rescuing who, again?"

"This isn't a game." Agrias glared. "We are trying to help you."

"Yeah but so far, I've been doing all the work!" Garnet folded her arms. "If you're Guardians, why don't you do that magic thing you do and wisp us all out of here?"

Aerith lowered her head and Agrias frowned.

"We can't." The older woman intoned. "Something blocks the mist. We can't harness the threads in this castle."

Suddenly Garnet cringed inwardly. "I think I know what it is." She breathed. "I think there is a Weaver after me."

"A Weaver? That can't be right." Aerith frowned incredulously. "They're all deployed on the battlefields in Dalmasca. The Empire wouldn't dare divert any of them to guarding this Castle."

"She's right." Agrias nodded. "Weavers are few in number yet powerful enough to make up their own division in the Empire. Even still, the Emperor keeps them only where they are needed most. The possibility that even one of them would be stationed here is highly unlikely."

"But you said it yourself!" Garnet protested. "Something _is _blocking your powers. And earlier, I felt a pressure, like something was searching me out!" unconsciously, She reached for her talisman, grasping the cool stone between her fingers.

Aerith frowned, getting a good look at her necklace. "Wait! Can I see that?"

"What? This?" Garnet stopped temporarily and turned to face both women. She held out the talisman that shimmered brighter than before now in the dull light of the caves.

Now both women frowned and Agrias crossed her arms. "Where did you get that?"

"Someone gave it to me!" Garnet bit back defensively. "What do you care? This talisman has kept me safe ever since the Empire took over the castle!"

"That talisman is also the reason the Mist is being blocked." Agrias glared. "It's made of evil! The same stench that permeates the Elites also resonates with this stone!" Agrias made a move to grab it but Garnet quickly took a step back.

"Don't you dare! I - I don't know what its origins are. But a good man gave this to me and so far it has protected me! I wouldn't dare throw it away!"

Aerith stared at the talisman for several moments then looked up at Garnet. "May I?"

Garnet looked at the green eyed woman skeptically. She trusted Aerith. Not to say that either women had given her any immediate reason '_not' _to trust them, but Aerith seemed to exude a sense of security and kindness that the other woman didn't. Thus, she finally gave in, allowing the shorter woman to take the talisman in her hands.

Aerith held the stone carefully and closed her eyes. She seemed to radiate in the shadows as she began to concentrate on it and after a while, her shoulders sagged. Agrias immediately rushed to her side, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Aerith! That's enough!"

Aerith shook her head, dazedly and slowly handed the talisman back to a perplexed Garnet.

"W- What did you do?" She asked, carefully taking the stone. It no longer shimmered with a pale light. She feared the worse but when she slipped it back over her neck, it hummed softly against her flesh like it usually did.

"It wasn't the talisman." Aerith breathed, taking soft, measured breaths. "Or rather, I should says it wasn't '_just' _the talisman."

"What did you see?" Agrias frowned.

"That stone is definitely coated with Mako. But the lacings are wrong."

"How so?"

"There was more than just Mako surrounding the talisman." She explained. "By itself, it was just a ward against trackers. If I could piece it together right, it coats the wearer in a foreign energy that shields them from recognition. I'm assuming that foreign energy means it protects her from anyone trying to find her with the Mako that the Empire is using. But more than that, the Mist had joined with her ward as well, making it impossible for any Guardian to track her either. I guess she must have amplified it to block out the Mist altogether."

Agrias blinked. "You're saying this child was able to combine the Mist _AND _the Mako together to produce a ward against both? How can that be?"

Aerith shook her head. "I don't know, but she can do it. That's why we couldn't find her for so long. I was able to break her Mist connection to the Talisman but the Mako energy was countering me. It took nearly everything I had."

"Hellooooo?" Garnet droned. "I'm standing right here, you know?" She folded her arms. "And I'm not a child! I'll have you know, I'm sixteen!"

Agrias smiled briefly. "You have our apologies. Garnet, you need to listen to me now. Your powers seem to be maturing faster than anyone could have anticipated. To think you could subconsciously hold a ward for so long… have you noticed any fatigue or weakness?"

Garnet was taken aback by the blond woman's sudden probing. But she rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, I have been tired but I always thought it was because the food is scarce. It never really bothered me."

"But somehow the Mist was able to reach us in the past few weeks. Perhaps the talisman was running its course?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Preceptor. That talisman is still very strong. I've never seen an enchanted Mako item that was so potent. I'm curious who gave it to you." She looked directly at Garnet.

The young princess shrugged. "It was just a man. I don't know who he was and I never saw him again after that. But he told me to hide and I did. Its protected me! That's all I know!"

Agrias frowned and folded her arms. "It also could have killed you. Had Aerith not broken that link, you may have never realized the talisman was drawing power from you."

"It was never a problem until now."

"Nevertheless, it's done." Agrias waved her hand. She closed her eyes, tapping into the Mist and immediately the strands came to her. She smiled wistfully at the familiar tug of the ethereal threads. She released them and opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, the mist can be harnessed again."

"Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

Agrias almost smiled at the young princesses hopeful tone. "Wishful thinking. But no. Had I known the layout of this castle, perhaps we could have done something. But as it stands, we cannot rush you though an area we know nothing about. I'm sorry but we will have to ask you to continue leading us until we make it to the dead forest."

"Great." Garnet sighed. "So far, I don't really see how you two are rescuing me."

Aerith stifled a grin. "Well, I do have to admit, I'm impressed you managed to hold out against the Empire this long."

"I live here." Garnet shrugged. "I don't care who they are, nobody knows the layout of this castle better than me."

Suddenly a loud crash rumbled from somewhere above them. A shower of dust sprinkled over them and the sounds of falling stones were unmistakable. Loud thumps soon followed, jarring all three of them. Garnet started and turned her stricken eyes towards the shadowed hall from which they came.

"Apparently the Empire is learning quite rapidly." Agrias grumbled. She gripped the hilt of her sword while Garnet fumbled wordlessly for a reply.

"No more time for strolling!" The blond Guardian gripped her shoulder, pulling her forward. "You know this tunnel. Lead us to the exit, NOW!"

Garnet should have been angry with the treatment but fear was compelled her now. Instead, it was all she could do to bob her head and quicken her pace down the dim catacombs, before racing towards the passage that would lead them far away from Alexandria's Castle.

**XXXX** To Be Continued **XXXX**

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 3_

_Writing Gamer_


	4. Chapter 3: The Elite

**Chapter 3: _The Elite_**

"The wall's down!" Captain Miller yelled under the loud crash of falling stone and cement. "Second division, move in and flank left! First division, flank right! And get some torches in there! Move! Move! Move!"

To say Captain Miller was having a bad day would have been an understatement. Sure, the day started off well enough. The last of the civilians were finally being shipped off to the Empire. The troops were getting permanent assignments in the Capital and he was finally given command of his first regiment. The day _should _have been great. But when one of his men reported a lone straggler hobbling through the castle walls, everything had suddenly fallen apart.

The man was absolutely beside himself with fury. It just _'had'_ to happen on _'his' _watch! Commander Dunbar had been livid when he told him the news and now he was informed that the 37'th division had been sent over to clean up _'his' _mess. As if _he _was to blame! It wasn't fair! It wasn't his fault some castle mole was burrowing through the walls like a pack rat. Central command should have been on the case months ago. But no. They would pin the blame on someone and he was the best candidate.

And to top it off, they were even sending a 1st class Elite! His shame was absolute. Naturally, the Elite would immediately take over command and when everything was said and done, he'd be lucky if he could command garbage detail. The thought was unbearable!

"Get moving!" He yelled, with spittle jumping from his minced lips. "I want these passages swept and I want that little demon found before the 37'th division gets here! Now Move!"

"Captain."

Miller turned around and nearly balked in disgust. Of all the men under his command, there was none he disliked more than Cloud Strife.

Quiet, reclusive, weak, and annoyingly _'moral' _littleCloud Strife. The young man stood at least a foot shorter than him and even in full plate Imperial armor, the man seemed to drown in the overlapping coils of steel. Through the visor of his helmet, Miller could see the traces of his unruly blond spikes that never seemed to lay down, even after the young man had shaved his head several times already. It seemed the entire existence that was Cloud Strife would eternally annoy him. And he certainly didn't disappoint now as he stood several paces before a group of over twenty Imperial soldiers.

Cloud removed his helmet and, as always, his face was an expressionless mask behind his rigid salute. "Sir! The 37'th division is here. Captain Reinhardt wanted me to escort them to you with no delay!"

Miller winced and resisted the urge to reprimand the boy. His very nature hackled him. "Very well." Miller spat. "Where is he?"

Captain Reinhardt didn't wait for introductions. Instead he moved forward, past Cloud, to stand before his peer. He promptly removed his helmet and shook his salt and pepper mane of shoulder length hair. "Captain Miller." He grinned. "I do hope that venom in your tone is not for me."

"Of course not." Miller barely repressed the edge in his tone and smiled thinly. Reinhardt wasn't impressed.

"In any case," the man began. "My men and I got here as soon as the order was issued out. To think, all this time there was such a tunnel lurking just beyond our noses!"

Miller scowled. "A pity it wasn't discovered sooner!"

"You think the high command will blame you for this?" Reinhardt raised a brow.

"Of course! Who else would they pin for this catastrophe?"

Reinhardt shrugged and turned his gaze towards the gaping hole in the wall. He was an easy man who never stirred the political waves. But Miller wasn't sure if that affable attitude had secured him in his rank or stunted him from higher office; and Reinhardt never let on if that bothered him or not. Instead, he smiled the same distant smile he wore now.

"Well, none of that will matter so long as we catch the civilian, right?"

Miller narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "It will if they send an Elite! And a 1st Class Elite, no less!"

"Elite?" Cloud blurted in surprise. "An Elite is here?!?"

Miller winced and this time he did let his anger show. "Did I give you permission to speak, Strife!?"

Cloud cringed, realizing his mistake all too soon. The young man lowered his head in reprimand. "No sir."

"That's right!" Miller glared. "Your business is done here! You can go back to the antechamber and guard the front like you were _supposed _to be doing before!"

Cloud nodded stiffly and turned, ready to march off. But Miller wouldn't let him get away with just that. He had wanted an excuse torment the blond for a long time, and now that he had it, he wasn't letting this opportunity slip away.

"You're lucky I'm busy right now, boy. But mark my words, when this is over, I'll teach you to talk over a superior officer! And you'll face more than the thirty lash strip for this! Mark my words!"

Cloud didn't respond but he couldn't help his shoulder's locking up automatically at the mention of his last punishment for going out a line against his superior officers. The blond could only bob his head tightly before putting his helmet back on. "Yes Sir. Understood sir."

Miller grated his teeth. There it was again, that rigid and lifeless tone. He would make Cloud fear him! "You turn around when I'm talking to you boy!"

Miller reached out and grabbed Cloud's arm, yanking him back around. "I oughta-"

"That's _ENOUGH_!" A loud, authoritative voice boomed from across the hall.

Miller froze instantly and turned towards the new voice. Each and every one of the 25 Imperials from the 37'th division stared in awe. Cloud turned too, and despite his best efforts, he grinned, recognizing the new man.

Miller glared hatefully. Of all the Elites he could run into, it just had to be _'him'_! The man was taller than Miller with pronounced muscles rippling over his lean body. Typical of all 1st Class Elites, he was dressed in baggy leggings and a black, form fitting vest. Around his waist, the large belt with the Elite Insignia glistened in polished steel. He also wore steel-armored shoulder plates under his matching black leather jacket. Strapped to his back, was a massive sword nearly as wide as him and just as tall with the handle extending out past his armor plated helmet. Like all Elites, his menacing helmet covered most of his face except for the opening around his eyes and the back where his long, spiky black hair spilled down past his shoulders.

Miller had always thought Elite's were cold, calculating, killing machines. Monsters in human flesh, especially with their glowing blue eyes. But this man was different. He was every bit as powerful as an Elite, more so since he was 1st Class. But he showed something none of the others portrayed; a trait he and Cloud seemed to have in common; _compassion_.

Miller bristled. The thought of taking orders from someone like this made him sick! He couldn't believe Commander Dunbar would do this to him! But he couldn't refuse; he couldn't even show his anger. Instead, all he could do was keep his mouth shut as Zack Fair, 1st Class Elite of the Imperial Army, casually made his way over to them.

"Elite Fair!" Reinhardt smiled and folded his arms. "It's good to see you again!"

"Reinhardt!" Zack removed his steel helmet and the rest of his spiky black hair seemed to consume the top of his head with a few stands falling in front. His face beamed with pleasure. "It's been too long! When did they put you in charge of the 37'th?"

"About a year ago, after the last Captain got ran through by one of the rebels."

"Ouch. Tough luck! But that works out in my favor. We'll get to work together again!"

The grey haired man fell comfortably into his conversation with the Elite and both men seemed to forget Miller was even there. He glared angrily. A 1st Class Elite indeed! Didn't this man know there was no time for small talk?!?

As if on cue to his thoughts, Zack turned his head in Miller's direction. The Captain almost smiled. About time this show off gave him his proper respect.

"Cloud! I haven't seen you in a while either!"

Miller blanched and he could literally feel his face growing red with outrage! He would talk with a mere subordinate before addressing him?!? This was beyond disrespect!

"How long's it been? Since Peldnor Field's right?"

"Mm." Cloud responded with a low voiced nod. "It's good to see you again Zack." And for the first time, Miller actually heard sincere emotion in the young man's voice. It pitched his anger even more and he impatiently stuffed his arms into a tight fold, tapping his foot for emphasis.

"Same here, buddy!" Zack continued, ignoring the obvious display Miller was sending his way. "I thought I'd have to spend my time teaching Imperials how to fight all day but if you're here, then I know I can count on you!"

Cloud smiled genuinely at the praise.

"Elite Zack, right?" Miller intoned, finally fed up with being ignored. "If you don't mind, we have a serious mission at hand!"

Zack finally turned in his direction and smiled affably, placing his hands on his hips. "Of course!" He walked over to him with easy confidence and stared at the massive hole in the wall. "So you've got pest problems, I'm told?"

Miller bristled. "We '_have' _an intruder! And I would appreciate it if you would take this matter seriously! I doubt the Emperor would take it lightly knowing such a passage existed and that we let the inhabitants get away."

Zack smirked. "You mean '_you' _let them get away?"

Miller blanched and if his face wasn't red before, it certainly was now. He heard a very loud cough next to him and he glared heatedly at Reinhardt. If he didn't know any better, he would say the man had actually laughed. But instead, the older man smiled the same impassive smile and stepped closer to the wall.

"Well, we shouldn't place the blame."

Zack shrugged and scratched the top of his head. "How far does it even stretch? Do you know?"

"We're going to find that out now." Miller folded his arms. "From my watch, I've sent my 1st and 2nd divisions in either direction to scout the area. Now that the 37'th battalion is here, we can lead a search party straight through the center and work our way-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's stupid!"

Miller balked and ground his teeth. His hands clenched into fists, and it took everything he had not to glare hatefully at the grinning, black haired Elite standing beside him. He could almost feel Cloud's eyes on him that made him even more upset. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before responding. "I see no problem with my plan of action."

"Yeah, whatever. Here's what we're going to do." Zack folded his arms. "Reinhardt, have your men equip themselves with light materia so they can see in that darkness. We'll divide off into pairs each time we find a new bend and each pair will scout the new passageways. We'll keep doing that and cover more ground. We don't know how far these passages stretch and the faster we get through this, the better."

Reinhardt nodded. "Sounds good to me. We'll get the materia ready right away!"

Miller couldn't take it anymore! It was happening! He was losing control. This young, arrogant upstart was upstaging him and making him look like a fool! He couldn't stand for it! He _'wouldn't' _stand for it!

"This is _my _command!" Miller finally seethed. "I'm in charge here! I - I know the layout of this castle better than anyone!"

"Than you'll have no problems explaining why you never noticed the hidden passageways in all these years?" Zack grinned evenly.

"That was not-"

"Captain!"

Both men turned as a pair of Imperials came rushing through the darkness. To Miller's great relief, he recognized the pair of scouts who were able to squeeze into the small hole they made earlier, hours before bringing the wall down. He folded his arms, imposingly and turned towards them.

"Biggs, Wedge. What have you found out?"

"Sir! We followed the trail and Biggs thinks he heard the civilian."

"I'm sure I heard something sir!" Biggs affirmed.

Miller raised his eyebrow. "Then why isn't that _something _here?"

"Err… well, we sorta lost the tracks."

"It could have been anything." Wedge supplied. "We didn't actually, _'see' _someone."

Miller frowned. "Than you can't know for sure if you really heard the civilian."

"But Sir! I think it's worth investigating!" Biggs urged.

"No. Too much is at stake to run off on wild goose chasing. When we get to that junction, we'll look into-"

"Delay that order." Zack waved his hand.

Miller balked and froze with rigid hatred.

Zack ignored his look at walked towards the two Imperials. Both Biggs and Wedge immediately snapped to attention, their eyes wide as they stared at a 1st Class Elite. And he was talking to them, no less!

"Biggs and Wedge right? I'm interested in what you saw." Zack turned briefly towards the 37'th division. "Reinhardt, when your men are ready, take Miller with you and check out the passageways. In the meantime, Wedge and Biggs are going to show me the passage where they heard all the noise."

Miller bit his lip. "Reinhardt has no authority here. This is _'my' _jurisdiction! I have-"

"Reinhardt is the Captain of the 37'th division." Zack shrugged in a matter of fact tone. "He's the only logical choice and since you already sent all of your men away, you can be more useful working together with him."

Miller balked. He opened his mouth to object then closed it. Then opened it again. Words could not describe his outrage.

Zack smirked and in a rare display, he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Much more _useful _than threatening good soldiers who are under your command."

There it was! The threat! Immediately Miller's face swept over in Cloud's direction but the young man had carefully turned his face away. It didn't matter. He would see to it that Cloud personally suffered for his humiliation.

"Cloud!" Zack continued. "You're with me. We'll investigate that passageway together."

Cloud smiled beneath his helm and gave a quick salute. "Yes sir!"

Once more, Miller was speechless. Zack grinned. "Nothing more to say? Good. Now maybe we can get things done. Reinhardt, whenever you're ready, move in! Biggs, Wedge? Show us the way!"

Miller glared. It didn't matter when or where or how long it took. For this embarrassment, one day he would make this man pay! One day he would see Zack Fair, 1st Class Elite, suffer. This, he vowed!

**XXXX**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Garnet gasped.

She felt like her lungs would explode. After hearing the rumble above, it was an easy thing for fear to take control of her body. But her two companions didn't seem to mind when she raced full speed down the sandy catacombs. She didn't stop when she split off into various turns nor did her companions complain. It had been a perfectly silent, perfectly _deadly _race and by the time she reached the end of a long, narrowing hall, she was out of breath. But she had hoped they'd be to the exit by now. Instead, all she saw was a large glaring collection of boulders staring right back at them.

"This can't be happening!" Garnet rasped and slammed her fist against the wall. A shower of dust fell from the low ceiling but she didn't care as she bent over, gasping for air.

"Something wrong?" Agrias asked, walking forward smoothly to stand beside her.

In the entire time they spent running, Garnet hadn't heard them complain, but now, watching as Agrias didn't even seem winded from their swift flight, she was beginning to wonder if Guardians got tired at all! Garnet always thought she was in fairly good shape and she knew she had a good level of stamina, enough to know that a run like that should have at least broken a sweat, but there was not even a bead of perspiration under the woman's silky mane of blond hair.

Garnet swallowed hard and dragged an arm across her brow. "Yeah!" She rasped. "Those rocks aren't supposed to be there!"

Aerith frowned, and placed a gentle hand on Garnet's heaving shoulder. "What did you expect to find?" She asked innocently. Even Aerith didn't look the least bit tired! What was wrong with these two women?

Garnet tore her shoulder away in mild annoyance. Fine! If they weren't going to show fatigue, neither was she. "This was supposed to be our exit!" She glared.

"So it collapsed." Agrias folded her arms thoughtfully. "Well I suppose it is to be expected. It's been two years right? And your kingdom has been under constant fire. It's not impossible to assume the walls gave in at one point or another."

"Apparently!"

"Calm down." Aerith soothed and smiled gently.

"Calm down? How can I calm down! Our exit - the _'only' _exit - leading from these catacombs is closed off! We're _'trapped' _down here! How can I _'calm down'_!?!"

Aerith smiled and gave her shoulder another pat. "Don't worry. This time, we're going to help _you_."

Garnet blanched. "What do you -" Suddenly it dawned on her and her eyes grew wide. "… oh… Oh! Oh wow! Can you really???"

Agrias grinned, her arms still folded, then flashed her eyes towards her apprentice. "Aerith, you take the right side and I'll take the left."

"Yes Preceptor."

The young woman stood in her spot and together the two woman stood on either side of the walls and placed their gloved hands against the boulders. Garnet stood back and watched with blinking eyes. They weren't really going to do what she thought they were going to do were they? But then, why not? They were Guardian's after all! Who knew what they could do? These were the people her father used to tell her legends about; ancient warriors that could harness the Mist, silent protectors of the peace. But even still, Garnet realized, this was something she'd have to see with her own two eyes.

Suddenly, the two women standing before her began to radiate. Garnet rubbed her eyes. She'd seen Aerith glow before but that was different. She was holding her talisman then. But this time, each of them began to blossom in their own field of light. Long, luminescent strands of light swirled around each of them, twirling and swarming around their bodies as if they had a mind of their own. Was this it? Was this really the Mist she'd heard so much about?

The ethereal coils coalesced around each woman's hands and seemed to hover there, between their hands and the boulders.

Agrias turned her head to look at Aerith and she seemed like she were sleeping as her lidded eyes shimmered with a pale light. "When you're ready."

Aerith nodded. "I am, Preceptor."

Both women buckled back, and pushed forward with their hands. Before her very eyes, the boulders that were in her way moments before, splintered, cracked, buckled and suddenly shattered. Shattered! Garnet couldn't believe her eyes. Boulders didn't shatter! But these did! And each individual pebble of what used to be the boulders, crumpled and rained down onto the floor in a sea of stone.

Garnet took a sudden step back, avoiding the flood but she still couldn't take her eyes off of the two women. The light slowly faded from each of them and when they turned to regard her, her cheeks immediately grew red.

Agrias smirked. "I take it, you're impressed?"

The young, raven haired teenager flushed. "I -… I … uh!"

Aerith laughed softly behind her raised hand.

Garnet quickly snapped her gaping mouth shut and huffed, stuffing her arms together in a tight fold. "Bah! I've seen better!"

The young woman walked briskly past them and Agrias could only shake her head, wearing a wolfish grin. "Of course you have."

The two women trailed behind her and Garnet took her time surveying the room beyond the boulders. Fortunately nothing she needed seemed to be damaged. There was still hope! She reached out and brushed her fingers against the left side of the wall. There were a series of round holes in the wall and to anyone else, they would have appeared like minor defections in the aging stone. But to Garnet, they meant something far more. She lowered her head in thought for several moments before she slowly placed each of her five fingers in a specific hole. After all of them were set, she pressed in. Slowly the walls shuddered and a rain of dust and sand filtered down from the ceiling above.

Aerith and Agrias stood back, watching with approval. Before long, the walls ahead of them separated and retreated behind a spray of moonlight that filtered into the catacombs. A cold rush of wind greeted them. Garnet smiled genuinely before turning around to face them. "Well there you have it!" She beamed. Next stop, the Dead Forest!"

**XXXX**

"I'm telling you, it's this way!"

"No it's not, Wedge! You're stupid! It's this way!"

"How do you even know? You were complaining half the time we were walking down here!"

"Well at least I had the foresight to drop markers! See? That rock is pointing left!"

Zack didn't know how much more he could take. For the past half hour, he, Cloud and the two bumbling Imperials had retraced their steps in the direction of where they had last heard the civilian. It would have been quicker - it _should _have been quicker - if these idiots knew where they were going to begin with.

"Since when did rocks point?" Wedge folded his arms.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zack ran his fingers through his raven locks in frustration. "Will you two just shut up and pick a direction already!?!"

At the moment, all four of them were stopped at a fork in the tunnels. In the pale light of their glowing materia, Zack could see that Cloud was equally frustrated. The man was leaning against the wall and from the looks of it, he was trying _very _hard not to yawn.

Zack smirked. He liked Cloud. He was a good soldier, far better than any other Imperials soldiers he came across, and there was a lot more to him than he let on. Cloud was a thinker and even if he was slower in the doing, he proved himself to be determined and dedicated to whatever he set his mind to. Zack had a lot of respect for him, and he would personally make sure Cloud was reassigned to Reinhardt's unit when this mission was over.

In the mean time… He rolled his eyes again as the two men continued their verbal war.

"He said to pick, so pick for crying out loud!"

"I did pick you good for nothing piece of crap! We're going left!"

"I thought you wanted to go right, earlier. Make up your mind!"

"I said left, last time! What are you-"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Zack yelled in exasperation. "We're going left! You two idiots can duke it out after we've found our target. Let's move!"

With his usual confidence, Zack clamped his Helmet on and walked purposefully ahead of the others, scanning the darkened hallway. He could hear Biggs and Wedge continuing their argument in hushed tones. He resisted the urge to throttle both men and just kept walking. He heard Cloud moving alongside him and that made him smirk. Most people were happy to let the Elite's take point. By walking beside him, Cloud gave him the impression, he wasn't willing to hide behind anyone's back. Zack nodded with approval.

"They should put you in the Elite program." He grinned.

Even in the darkness, he could see the younger man looking up at him in surprise. "Do you really think they'd accept me?"

"I don't see why not! You're smart and brave!"

"But not strong." Cloud mumbled. "I had a hard time with cadet training before I became an Imperial. There's a lot I can't do."

"So what's holding you back?"

Cloud blinked. "I just told you. I'm not strong enough!"

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, that answer's not good enough!"

"I don't get you."

"Look Cloud, strength is relative, okay? Who cares if you're not as strong as the next guy! Who cares what others think? There are things others can do that you can't. But at the same time, there are things you can do, that others can't. You follow me?"

"I… I think so." Cloud rubbed his chin pensively.

"Good! Don't think about negatives so much. If there's something you want to do, do it! Don't let what others say hold you back. You're a good man, Cloud. And no matter what anyone else tells you, _I_ think you can make it and _I_ think you'd make a damn good Elite! Lord knows there aren't enough good soldiers as it is."

Cloud smiled. "Thanks Zack. I - Hey!" Cloud blinked when the ground suddenly dipped at a sharp slant! Zack braced himself. "Damn! That was close! Hey you two, watch out for-"

Too late! Biggs and Wedge immediately tumbled over each other and started rolling down the ramp.

"Oh shit!" Zack grabbed Cloud's arm. "RUN!"

The two men raced down the narrow ramp while the other Imperials rolled after them. But Zack had to run at Cloud's pace and Biggs and Wedge were rolling a lot faster than they were running. Suddenly the two men slammed into them and they all tumbled down the rest of the way.

Zack seethed and swore as he came to a stop at the foot of the ramp. "Son of a- I oughta!"

"Hey!" Cloud winced, rising slowly to his feet. "It's different in here!"

Zack paused and looked around. He dusted off his pants then placed his hands against his hips. The room _was _different. Instead of pitch black, there were torches mounted on either side of the walls. The room was wider too with a gravel floor. The entire setting looked like an underground cavern.

"Ha! Well I'll be damned!" Zack grinned. "They really do have a pest problem!"

"High command is gonna have a field day when they find out about this." Biggs breathed, rising back up on his feet.

Zack shrugged. "Yeah well - Wait!" He paused and stood still for several seconds. Biggs and Wedge looked at Cloud questioningly but the blond only shrugged. Zack narrowed his eyes slightly. He could have sworn… there it was again! A draft… it was distant and he wouldn't have felt it at all except for his enhancements.

The raven haired man narrowed his eyes. If there was a draft then that could only mean there was an opening somewhere! And if there was an opening…

"Damn it!" He hissed. Cloud blinked and pointed at himself in question.

"Not you!" Zack looked around. "I think we found our little mouse and if we don't hurry, he's going to get away! Try to keep up!"

"How do you kno-" But before Wedge could finish, Zack dashed down the corridor in a deadly sprint.

"Well that's just great! Now what do we do?"

"Follow him!" Cloud shouted and ran as fast as he could after his friend but he knew there was no way he'd be able to match the speed of an Elite! He just hoped whatever Zack was getting himself into, he could handle until they caught up with him.

**XXXX**

The Dead Forest was a massive field of death and decay, stretched out by leagues between the Anora river and the Kingdom of Alexandria. Years ago, all those leagues of woodlands were charred and burned away. Now, decadent stalks of ash-grey trees stood like grave markers over a barren field of shriveled roots. Frayed shrubs scattered along a sea of desolate sand and dirt, and every so often, there would be the occasional tree that bloomed amidst a horde of lifeless oaks. But otherwise, every tree was rigid and tall in death with crooked arms that shed their festering bark. Charred ash kicked up with the night breeze, drifting through the air under a dark, gray sky. Only filtered rays of moonlight pierced beyond the haze to cast their eerie light against the barren wasteland.

But through these dead lands and bitter winds, three shadows raced across the fields, running hard through the dirt and bounding over brambles and charred stumps. The three of them leapt over a dusty overhang and plummeted several feet before crashing into the dirty field below. Agrias and Aerith rolled with the fall and were back on their feet in no time. Garnet, unfortunately, crashed unceremoniously into the dirt, tumbling a few times before piecing her way back on her own two legs.

Heaving a wave of air from her parched lungs, the young woman gasped before clambering after her two comrades. The other two women didn't seem to notice, as they continued to run. The air was getting colder, and as she pumped her arms to pick up speed, the icy winds laced through the fabric of her cloths and pierced her flesh like a thousand miniature needles. They had been running like this for over twenty minutes! Garnet was at her limit and she was just about to say as much. But suddenly Aerith buckled over and releasing a mangled gasp!

Agrias skidded to a stop and whirled around behind a cloud of dust. "Aerith!"

Garnet was more than happy to crash to the ground on her hands and knees next to the woman, of course under the pretext of making sure she was okay. But when she got closer to her, genuine concern pierced her heart.

Aerith was clutched her head tightly, and her brow was wrinkled with lines and beads of sweat. With chilling certainty, she knew that perspiration didn't come from their physical exertion.

"Aerith! What's wrong?" Garnet was surprised at the wave of concern in her voice. But Aerith was nice and she liked the smiling young woman.

Aerith cringed, shaking her head before wincing again. "It's them!" She rasped. "I can feel it! One of them is… One of them is coming!"

Garnet frowned in confusion. "One of who? Who is coming?"

Agrias knelt by her apprentice side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A spike in the Mist?"

Aerith nodded. "An Elite!" The word came out raw.

But it was enough for Agrias. "Alright. We need to hide! Now!"

Without another word, the blond easily picked Aerith up into her arms. Garnet was momentarily taken aback by how easily the woman lifted her apprentice. She figured Agrias was strong, but she couldn't picture the blond as being muscular.

"Garnet! Follow my lead and do exactly as I say!" There was no preamble in Agrias' tone. She was deathly serious and the young princess easily found herself nodding to her command.

Agrias sped through the lifeless field before finding a smaller overhang several feet away. She dashed for it and rounded a charred bramble of twisted vines and rigid thorns. Crouching low, she lay Aerith against the ground and ducked under it. Garnet followed her move and together they waited.

But nothing happened. Nothing came. Only a fierce wind, continuing to tug at their last reserves of warmth. Garnet shivered, but not just because of the cold air.

"Who are these Elites?" She asked in a low tone.

Agrias shook her head, watching as Aerith slowly began to recover.

"Demons in human flesh. Some would say, at least. They are ruthless weapons of the Empire with strange and unnatural powers."

"Strange and unnatural powers?" Garnet wrapped her arms around her shoulders and slowly pondered her words. "You mentioned this before when you were speaking about my talisman."

Agrias nodded. "That's right. The same traces of Mako are welled within your talisman."

Garnet furrowed her brow. "What is Mako?"

Agrias sighed and leaned back against the rocky wall of their overhang. "No one knows, exactly. Whatever it is, what we do know is that it is not derived from the Mist. Five years ago, during the Great War, we saw this Mako first hand. Of course, back then, we had no idea what it was either. Sure, we were all taken aback by how quickly the Empire had developed such alien and complex technology, but we had no knowledge of its origins. I suppose, in hindsight, we should have been more observant."

"And that was when you first encountered the Elites?"

"Yes. At first, we thought nothing of them. We were easily repelling the Empire's best warships and ground vehicles. We were routing them. We had no reason to suspect we'd encounter a challenge… you might say, all our years of power had made us arrogant." A bitter smile crept across Agrias thin lips. "And we have surely paid for that arrogance…"

Garnet stirred uncomfortably. "I don't understand. How could the Elites defeat you so easily?"

"They are weapons. Savage, ruthless, weapons. From my understanding, there are three divisions of Elites, separated by classes. The 3rd Class Elites were a challenge but only mildly and any one Guardian could take on a handful of them at a time, but within reason. 2nd Class Elites are more challenging and any Guardian who doesn't take them seriously would be a fool. But the worst of them all are the 1st Class Elites. These could easily defeat any one Guardian and some of them could easily defeat several Guardians at once."

"But doesn't the Mist repel them? I thought there was nothing stronger than the Mist!"

"So did I." Agrias grinned sardonically. "At least until I faced off against one of the Elites myself. I was young at the time, still rippling with delusions that there was nothing we couldn't beat. I was sorely disappointed that day. I faced an Elite and the Mist had little effect on him. He cut through the strands as if they were nothing. It's that alien power that compels them." Agrias glared hatefully. "That _man_! If not for him, we could have won!"

"That man?"

"Sephiroth." Agrias spat the name out in a seething hiss. "One of the Emperor's four Generals, and the head of the Elites. He's responsible for everything. The Council's fall, Dalmasca's routing…" Her eyes grew somber and she gazed intently at the raven haired girl. "And your father's death."

Garnet gasped. "My… my father? He killed my father…?"

The shock was debilitating. For the first time in over two years, she could put a name to all of her misery and anger. It was sublime and liberating all at once. But more than that, she was just now beginning to see Agrias with new eyes. She blinked back the rising tears that threatened the edges of her eyes. "You … you knew my father?"

Agrias smiled and nodded softly. "Very well. In fact, it was your father who introduced me to Aerith."

Garnet felt a grin tugging at the edge of her lips. "Really? So Aerith knew my father too?"

Aerith sat up next to her and Garnet blinked in surprise. She had no idea the other woman had been listening, nor that she had recovered. But now the young woman was smiling softly at her.

"I have nothing but fond memories of King Orlandu. He took me in when my parents passed away. I never knew them, but I knew King Orlandu. He would visit me often, during my training."

Agrias smiled. "He'd hoped when the war was over, that that the two of you could meet one day. He'd said you had so much in common."

Aerith and Garnet traded looks then turned their eyes on Agrias with clear expressions of denial. Agrias immediately laughed. "His words! Not mine!"

Garnet grinned and she was just beginning to smile when suddenly Aerith gasped in alarm.

Argh!" The young woman folded over and Garnet's eyes widened in shock. She quickly looked over at Agrias, but the blond woman's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Wha-"

"Get down!" Agrias snapped as she quickly yanked Garnet back against the wall.

Suddenly a large shadow sprang across the overhang before crashing into the dusty field, several feet ahead of them. Clouds of dirt billowed around him and Garnet gasped in surprise. All she saw was pitch black. The man - or _thing_ - was wearing baggy leather leggings over armor coiled boots. More armored bracers coiled around his forearms and over the leather jacket he wore. But strapped to his back was a massive sword easily wider than her and taller too. Dark, spiky hair pooled down the man's back and when he slowly turned, a vicious, twisted silver visage stared back at them and in it's hollow depths, blazing azure eyes glistened back at them. Suddenly her heart stopped! Was this - an ELITE!?!

"Hmph!" The man rose to his full height, and folded his arms. "Found you!"

**XXXX To Be Continued XXXX**

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 4!_

_Writing Gamer_


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**Chapter 4: **_**First Encounter**_

Raw fear gripped Aerith's heart as she stared out towards the man standing before them. He was bathed in black leather and silver armor. His face was a gruesome mask of warped steel. And just the sheer size alone of his massive sword was intimidating. She had seen Elites before, but none of them had ever looked this imposing. Fortunately, they had won in the past by a variety of means. But as the chill wind swept over the Dead Forest, kicking up trails of dirt into the night air, the young woman knew this was different and as he stared back with his glowing blue orbs she could feel the tension rising all around them.

This was it! This was the reality her mentor had warned her about. This man was the symbol of all the years they'd spent in hiding. It was the Elites who were responsible for the Alliance destruction. It was the Elites who brought down the Council. And it was the Elites who were responsible for King Orlandu's death! Because of men like him, everything that was good in the world was dying! Slowly, Aerith's fear began to dissolve into boiling anger.

She wasn't afraid of death. She'd learned to live with that reality for a very long time now. Instead, she craved peace. She longed for days when she could see children smiling again and running in lush fields full of flowers; not trapped in cages and carted off, forced to march through desolate wastelands. And it was because of the Empire that people were suffering! It didn't matter if he was an Elite; she was a Guardian - or at least working her way up to becoming one! Now that they were finally face to face, it surprised her how much her rage was quickly consumed her. Suddenly, she wanted very much to fight this man.

But just as she moved to stand, Agrias rose quickly to her feet and drew her sword. Aerith paused and watched her mentor.

"Careful." Came the man's disembodied voice from several feet away. It made her bristle with disgust. Maybe Agrias was right. Maybe these things weren't human after all! This one certainly didn't sound like he was.

"If you come quietly, no one has to get hurt." The Elite continued. His azure orbs flashed within the depths of his mask and Aerith could see Agrias face tightening in contempt.

"We will not be going anywhere with you, Demon!"

Aerith could feel a tight clench on her shoulder and she looked down to see Garnet, clinging to her with eyes wide with fear. Suddenly, Aerith felt very sorry for the poor girl. They were close in age but Garnet had seen a lot, living for two years behind enemy lines. Sure Garnet put up a brave front before them, but she couldn't begin to fathom what horrors the young woman must have lived through and she was still only 16. She didn't deserve to lose her father. She didn't deserve to lose her home. She didn't deserve to live in shadows for two years of her life, and she definitely didn't deserve being dragged back into it just when she was finally regaining her freedom. Aerith minced her lips. No matter what, she would protect the young princess of Alexandria.

A low clucking sound stirred through the dull winds as the Elite's shoulders shook. Was that a laugh? Aerith wasn't sure but she immediately knew she never wanted to hear a noise like that again.

"Demon, am I?" The Elite asked, affably. "Can't say I've ever heard that one before."

"Get used to it." Agrias glowered. "It's what you are! You and your unsightly horde!"

The Elite shrugged, continuing to stand casually. "I never said it was a bad thing. I kinda like it!"

Agrias tightened her fingers around the hilt of her blade. "Aerith. I want you two to run. Run as fast as you can and use whatever means necessary to gain as much distance between us as possible!"

"Preceptor!" Aerith gasped in objection! "You know I won't!"

"You have to!" Agrias glared. "Think about why we're here!"

The Elite immediately erupted into laughter. Both women whirled and glared back at him.

The Elite merely shrugged. "You really think I'll let any of you just walk away?"

Suddenly the dust kicked up and before Aerith could fully register what had happened, the Elite was bearing down on them. Agrias shoved her out of the way and lunged in, swinging her sword in a lightning fast arch.

The Elite ducked instantly and rolled away from the attack. "You're good." He smirked, reaching back to grasped the handle of his massive sword.

Agrias stood where she was and gripped her sword with both hands. Her eyes flared dangerously. "No matter what you are, you will never lay your hands on these two!"

Aerith's mind whirled as she pushed herself onto her knees. This was no ordinary Elite. He easily dodged Agrias' attack and judging by the color of his uniform, she had a sinking feeling he wasn't a 3rd or 2nd Class. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Could Agrias win?

Suddenly, the Elite lunged again and Agrias raised her blade. Their swords smashed together with such force, the blond woman's knees buckled. But her eyes were focused. And when she slowly dropped her eyelids, Aerith could feel the woman reaching into the Mist. Almost instantly, ethereal coils of light surrounded her.

The Elite's eyes widened but it was too late to react. A wave of energy smashed against him, sending him flying through the air before crashing several times against the gritty earth.

Agrias raced after him, closing the distance. The Elite tumbled a few more times before rolling back onto his feet. He quickly brought his sword up and blocked an overhead strike. Agrias fell into a series of lunges and strikes as her opponent worked his sword into a network of parries and blocks.

He then fell into a spinning crouch and swung his sword in a low arch. Agrias jumped over the attack and when she did, the Elite rose up into a round house kick, slamming his heel into her gut. Agrias buckled against the attack and crashed into the dirt, releasing a mangled cry.

She gasped for air and rolled on the ground as she struggled to regain her bearings.

New waves of fear were pouring through every ounce of Aerith's being. This man _was _a monster! She'd seen the other Elites fall easily when her mentor used the Mist against them. But this man shrugged it off as if it were an after thought! And the way he moved! He wasn't just holding his own against her mentor, he was beating her!

The man promptly walked towards the blond and raised his sword. But suddenly Agrias slammed her palm onto the ground and the earth spiked under his feet, knocking him into the air. The blond woman growled, clutching her sword with both hands before lunging in. But the Elite flipped with the momentum, and drove his sword into the ground where he would have landed. Agrias sword jarred against the flat of his blade and she immediately jumped back in surprise as he promptly landed behind his sword.

Agrias shoulders rose and fell in perspiration but the Elite seemed completely unfazed by the duel. He clamped his fingers around the elongated hilt of his blade and easily plucked it out of the dead earth. "Strange." His inhuman voice echoed. "Those are some fancy moves you pulled back there… moves a normal person shouldn't have." His glowing eyes flashed. "Who are you?"

Agrias narrowed her eyes in response and minced her lips. She lifted her sword once more.

"Tch! No answer, huh?" The Elite pointed his own sword her way. "Well, can't say I didn't give you enough chances!"

The Elite arched back and suddenly Aerith knew she had to act! She could feel the Mist rising inside of her. She felt the strands urgently racing around her veins and her heart beat to its movements. Her anxiety mixed with the Mist and she couldn't tell from where the need originated. Right now, it didn't matter. Her eyes snapped wide and she blazed forward.

The Elite had just dashed in and, to Aerith, suddenly his movements appeared slow. She threw her leg out into a vicious kick and the Elite's eyes went wide before her heel smashed into his face. The Elite tore through the air as his body spun in rapid, spiraling arcs. He crashed through several dead trees before exploding into the earth where large chunks of dust and debris kicked up into the night air.

Aerith fell to the ground and the Mist left her drained. She wrenched forth, heaving her last meal into the dry, dead lands.

She could see Agrias blinking in shock for several seconds, staring at her with wide eyes. Aerith would have questioned her, but instead she listed forward and suddenly, she had no strength left to balance herself.

Agrias eyes narrowed quickly and whatever traces of shock she may have had were gone now, replaced by urgency. "We're leaving!" She hissed.

Aerith felt firm hands pulling her up and soon she was over the woman's shoulder. She could vaguely hear Garnet's voice in the distance but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Her vision blurred and before long, she sank into darkness.

**XXXX**

An hour passed. The air was cold but that didn't faze Cloud. He pumped his legs relentlessly, intent on catching up to the 1st class Elite that had left him and the others in the dust. But Cloud wasn't just some push over. He could help too! And that's just what he was going to do as he ran faster through the barren fields of the Dead Forest. He had been surprised when he ran through the end of the catacombs to find that the exit had been smashed open. But he wasn't sure if it was by the targets or by the Elite. Whatever the case, the trail was easy to follow and the tracks were clearly visible, even at night. Zack tended to land hard when he was in a hurry.

Cloud wasn't sure if Biggs and Wedge were still behind him. He had heard their panting voices a while ago before he dashed out of the tunnel but he had long since tuned it out. But now the haunting silence was bittersweet. The air rushed cold as the tracks lead him towards a dusty overhang with clusters of brambles cluttered about. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw large chunks of the moonlit earth gouged and torn into. Dusty swirls in the sandy earth told tales of a battle but not like any he'd ever seen. Had Zack done this?

He jumped from the overhang, slowing down into a light jog. There were clumped up mounds of dirt and the sand continued to swirl into the wind. Tension gripped his heart. Did Zack win? He didn't want to think about the alternative!

"Zack!" He called out, pulling his helmet from his face. "Zaaaack!"

Silence was his only response. The air grew tense and Cloud continued to scan the landscape before he saw a line of trees broken through at their base. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously moved forward, following the straight line of destruction. When the trees ended, the ground clumped up in even higher mounds until a medium sized hill of man-made dirt rose to just above his head. Cloud walked slowly and cautiously, reaching for his sword and unsheathing his blade. He didn't know what to expect, but this couldn't be natural.

Suddenly a gloved hand burst from the mound and Cloud screamed in shocked fear, falling right on his back.

The arm reached out and flexed its gloved fingers before a muffled roar pitched forth from deep within the dirt. Cloud blinked and was just beginning to rise, when the front of the mound exploded in a shower of dirt, rocks and dust. Zack's leather clad form gasped for air as he stumbled to the ground.

Cloud's eyes rose like saucers and he rushed to the man's side as fast as he could. "Zack!"

Zack coughed, sucking in air while leaning on his hands and knees.

Cloud had never seen the man like this. His black leather jacket was torn and his metal forearm plates were dented. His chest heaved and showers of sand cascaded down his hair and onto his blood stained face. Cloud had never seen the man bleed before; he didn't think it was possible.

"My God! What happened!?!" He asked in a horrified voice.

Zack shook his head, taking deep gulps of air. "…Dunno." He breathed. "But the runaways… they're not normal!"

He released another wracking cough before pushing himself onto his knees. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him. "They did this to you?"

"One of them did." Zack shook his hair, shaking the dirt out of it. The last fragments of his metal helm tumbled down into the sandy earth. Cloud wondered at how that mask could have been broken and if it was, it had probably saved Zack's life.

"I was fighting a blond." Zack continued. "And she used something… I dunno, some magic power while she was fighting me. I was gonna finish her off but then one of the other girls charged at me and caught me completely off guard. I never saw anyone move like that before and before I knew it, I was flying through the air."

Cloud frowned. "Well, they're definitely gone now, that's for sure. You and me are the only ones here."

Zack blinked and looked at his friend. "Biggs and Wedge?"

"I don't know. I lost them when I was chasing after you."

Zack smirked and shook his head. "You caught up to me pretty quickly, Cloud. Way to go!"

But Cloud frowned. "Not quick enough, obviously. If I were here, maybe we could have made a difference."

"If you were here, you'd probably be dead." Zack's face grew grim and he slowly rose to his feet. "I don't know who they are, but those women are dangerous. They could be spies of Dalmasca. Or rebels… or anything. All I know is, anyone who can send me flying like that is a major threat to the Empire."

Cloud bristled. The entire idea of Zack getting clobbered was baffling to say the least. He folded his arms against the cold winds and looked at his dark haired friend. "So now what?"

"Now?" Zack reached to his hip. "I contact my boss and give him an update. He's definitely going to want to hear about this!" But as soon as Zack plucked the device from his waist pouch, his face sunk in a frown.

Cloud winced when he saw the hideously bent and battered metal receiver. One of the green ovals was broken and it looked like sludge as the thick emerald fluid oozed down onto his glove.

Zack sighed and tossed the transmitter over his shoulder. "Damn. Thing's broken. Do you have one?"

Cloud shook his head. "Miller would never give me one. There was no need for him to ever contact me."

Zack frowned. "Not while he had you stationed on guard duty all day." Zack sighed. "Well Cloud, there's only one thing left to do!"

Cloud blinked and turned his way. "What's that?"

"We're going after them! I told the boss I'd catch them and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"But how!?" Cloud was flustered. "Neither of us saw where they went and Biggs and Wedge are probably still on their way here. Maybe they'll have receivers."

"Not good enough." Zack shook his head. "Every moment we waste gives them more time to get further away from us. If we wait now, we may never catch them."

Cloud sighed. He didn't like it, but when Zack set his mind on something, there was no stopping him. "Okay. But that still doesn't give us any idea where they're going."

"Maybe not you. But you're forgetting one major thing!"

Cloud scratched his head. "What's that?"

"I'm a 1st Class Elite! My eyesight is better than yours. I can follow their tracks, even in this darkness."

Cloud's eyes grew. "You can do that?!?"

"Easily." Zack smirked. The wind grew fierce and once again Cloud pushed his arms together in a tight hug. Zack watched him for a moment before nodding to himself. "Right then. Let's start moving! I tell ya Cloud, If we pull this off, we'll both be heroes! And when we get back to the Empire, I'll personally petition you for the Elite program!"

Cloud gasped with surprise and a hint of pleasure. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course!" Zack grinned. "Just you wait and see Cloud! From here on out, everything's going to be just great!"

And as the two men walked out into the desolate wasteland, the howling wind screamed into the night under the pale moonlight.

**XXXX To Be Continued XXXX**

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Long Stretch_

_Writing Gamer_


	6. Chapter 5: The Long Stretch

**Chapter 5: **_**The Long Stretch**_

Three days passed before Garnet had had enough! Three days of frantic running. Three days of intense fear. Three full days of almost constant motion, little sleep and even less water. Three, terrible, horrible days! She was starving, she was sweaty, she was cranky, and above all else, she was tired! Yes, Garnet had definitely reached her limit.

"Okay, stop!" She wheezed, crumbling to her knees and gasping for air.

In front of her, Agrias and Aerith paused mid step. As always, neither one of them looked winded in the least and that set her off into another fit of annoyance. Aerith had completely recovered on the second day and while she wanted to make sure the woman was alright, Agrias had insisted they keep on running. Since then, Aerith had run as if she'd never been unconscious to begin with. And this made Garnet mad. She had been worried sick for the woman the entire time she was unconscious. And after all that time, she just wakes up as if there were nothing wrong at all. Was that normal?!? Garnet didn't know. What she did know was that she had enough!

Agrias dropped her brows and glanced at her questioningly. "What's wrong? We have to keep moving if we're going to make it across the Galbados bridge by nightfall!"

"No!" Garnet shook her head, keeping her eyes on the pale gray surface of the earth. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set. "We've been running for three days! And even if you two have an unending supply of stamina, I don't! I need to rest! I need food! I need sleep! These things may not matter to people like you, but for me, I can't live without them!"

Agrias blinked in perplexity while Aerith's features softened. The auburn haired woman quickly walked over to her kneeling comrade and stooped next to her.

"I'm sorry Garnet. We're so used to running at our own pace. We hadn't realized…"

"Now you do." Garnet rasped, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Aerith smiled apologetically and reached into one of the pouches strapped to her waist. Garnet eyed her actions wearily.

"Please tell me you have something else in there besides the same rations we've been living off of for the past three days?"

Aerith winced and answered her with mournful eyes.

Garnet sighed. "Ugh! I'm going to die! I know it!"

"Come on." Agrias urged from where she stood. She folded her arms and fastened her eyes on both of them. "If we don't keep moving, that Elite may catch up to us."

"For God's sake, Agrias! You've been giving us that same spiel for the past three days! Can't you give it a rest for once!?"

"Will the Elite give us a rest?" Agrias challenged. "Will the Elite take a break and let us eat and sleep at our leisure? You saw him Garnet! He was relentless!"

"I also saw Aerith kick him into next year!" The raven haired woman shot back. "How do we even know he's still alive? For all we know, he could be a stiff corpse buried under the earth by now."

Agrias bristled and shook her head. "Elite's don't die that easily, though I wish it were true. No, undoubtedly he is still on our trail and probably very angry with us."

"Preceptor." Aerith began, and ducked her head low. "I agree with Garnet. I think we should rest."

Agrias turned her hard eyes on her apprentice with mild shock. "Not you too!"

Aerith blanched. "Just for an hour! Maybe two! We _have _been running a long time and Garnet doesn't have the ability to feed off of the Mist to keep up her adrenaline like we do." Her green eyes shifted, unable to meet her mentor's critical stare. "Maybe… n- not here of course! But if we hide somewhere… out of sight, perhaps?"

Garnet smiled next to the auburn haired woman. It wasn't that Agrias was an intentionally mean person, but Aerith was, by far, more empathetic. It didn't hurt that they were a lot closer in age to one another. But most of all, she felt closer to the green eyed apprentice because of the connection they shared with her father. There was an invisible bond between them now that hadn't been there before.

"Fine." Agrias finally sighed. "We shall rest, but only after moving a little bit further."

Garnet was beginning to sigh again but Agrias quickly raised her hand.

"Wait. Hear me out. We are less than a league away from the Galbados bridge. Originally, I had planned to cross the plains and make way to the Anora river. But that would require at least two more days of running and far more stamina than you are willing to expend."

Garnet gave her a glare which Agrias curtly ignored.

"But, I am willing to compromise… Instead of crossing the plains, once we make our way across the Galbados bridge, if we head west, we should find a boarder town. It's small and remote but at least they have lodgings there."

Aerith's eyes widened in shock. "There is a town there? Why hasn't it been overtaken by the Empire? I thought they had occupied all territories in this region!"

Agrias shrugged. "I don't know the details. Perhaps it is their location? They are skirting just outside the Evil Forest and everyone knows about the taboo of that wicked place. There's also the possibility that they simply don't know the village exists. It _is _rather small and by all accounts, the only reason I know of it is because King Orlandu himself told me, years ago."

Garnet blanched. "I used to hear scary stories about the Evil Forest but my father never mentioned there was a settlement there."

Agrias folded her arms. "Let us hope they are hospitable or, at the very least, willing to accept our payment for temporary lodgings."

Garnet gulped at that. "Do we really have to stay '_that' _close to the Evil Forest?"

Aerith grinned. "You're the one who wanted to rest, remember? Beggars can't be choosers."

Agrias smirked. "Well spoken. Now on your feet; both of you. The sooner we make it past the bridge, the sooner you can rest!"

Just hearing mention of rest was all the encouragement Garnet needed. She pushed herself up to her feet despite the strain in her legs. She was definitely tired but the prospect of relief was too appealing and, as tired as she was, sleeping in an actual bed was far more rewarding then sleeping outside. Holding that thought like a precious gem, she quickly set off with her comrades into the fading sunlight.

**XXXX**

The sun was setting. Sephiroth watched from several leagues across the Dead Forest, as he kneeled over a half shattered mound of dirt. He gripped a chunk of the brittle material in his gloved hand, crushing it and rubbing it between his fingers as it pooled down onto the lifeless earth. He slowly rose to his feet, surrounded by at least a battalion of Imperial soldiers.

"I don't know what you expected to find here, General." Captain Miller's words were edged yet moderated with a healthy amount of humility. However, Sephiroth wasn't an idiot. The man didn't want to be here. It was lazy pigs like him that ruined the sanctimonious harmony of their, otherwise, unstoppable army. The silver haired man had no idea how such a waste of flesh and blood could be given command of anything other than his own blade. In the few days he's employed the man's services, he had proven himself to be incompetent, self centered, and cowardly. Sephiroth idly wondered if there was even one thing he actually _did _like about the man. He didn't think there was.

"Obviously, whatever I was looking for is not here." Sephiroth glared. Miller quickly shut up and Sephiroth took that opportunity to walk slowly towards two other Imperial officers who were huddled together, staring at the various marks in the ground.

"Imperials Biggs and Wedge."

Both men quickly scrambled to attention with eyes as wide as saucers as they stared back obediently towards the legendary Elite who stood before them.

Sephiroth folded his arms. "Tell me once more. Once you, Zack and the other Imperial reached the catacombs, you said Zack told you he heard a noise?"

"Well." Biggs cleared his throat. "He said something about … um… hearing a sound I think…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"I mean.. I- I… ahem! I know sir!"

"You know?" By his tone, Sephiroth sounded skeptical.

"Yes sir! Ahem. Elite Fair was very certain he could hear something and then he ran off down the tunnel and Cloud ran after him."

"Oh! Don't forget to tell him he said something about the stragglers getting away." Wedge added.

"I told him that earlier!" Biggs shot back in a flustered glare. "That's why we're out here, remember, you idiot!?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to -"

"Shut up." Sephiroth glared. "Both of you are relieved. You can return to the castle now."

Each man looked visibly better and they quickly took that opportunity to escape their superior's glowing green stare.

"I found this."

Sephiroth turned slightly and watched as Captain Reinhardt walked with arms folded and a broken receiver in his grasp. Sephiroth stared at the device for several moments, taking in it's battered condition.

"Zack's receiver."

Reinhardt nodded. "At least we know he's not dead. That counts for something right?"

Sephiroth nodded. It was good news. Zack wasn't his friend; Sephiroth had no friends. But he didn't dislike the man either, which was more than he could say for practically everyone else. If Fair was dead, Sephiroth cared just enough to avenge him. But as it stood, he didn't have to worry about that, at least not now. Unfortunately, it only stirred an even greater issue.

"Whoever these stragglers were, they weren't your average, run of the mill, rebels." Reinhardt mused. "There was a battle here - a big one. And your man looks like he took the short end of the stick in it."

"Zack's 1st Class." Sephiroth glowered. "He doesn't go down easy."

"Which is exactly what has me concerned. How many people do you know have the ability to stand against an Elite, much less a 1st Class Elite?"

Sephiroth folded his arms and glared. "Which justifies why Zack felt the need to go after them if they managed to get away. Someone that strong doesn't need to escape the watchful eyes of the Empire."

"There is one other possibility." Reinhardt frowned.

Sephiroth's eyes darkened as well and he didn't want to fathom the thought but despite his own desires, he would never deny the possibility. "Kidnapping. But what would it gain them?"

"It could gain them many things. If they have ties to Dalmasca, it could be their best ticket to find out exactly what makes an Elite tick."

Sephiroth glowered. "A specimen? Somehow I doubt Zack would let himself fall into a position like that."

Reinhardt shrugged. "Nevertheless, it is what it is. We don't have too many other options to go by."

Sephiroth nodded hard. "Keep your men combing the wastelands. Order Miller to have him men continue excavating the walls of the Castle. I want every detail there is to know about those secret passageways; tear the entire building down if you have to."

Reinhardt frowned. "You believe this is linked to the Sovereign's Right?"

"I haven't ruled out the possibility." Sephiroth stared out at the setting sun. "But there are too many unpredictable variables. The Emperor himself saw fit to dispatch me here to search for it on the off chance there may be some remnant remaining. It's not just coincidence that now my 1st Class subordinate goes missing when a wandering straggler shows up."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Reinhardt folded his arms.

"Unfortunately, his majesty has need of me on the front lines. Dalmasca has broken through one of the defensive lines and his majesty deems it best I close the gap before the Alliance gains delusions of grandeur."

Reinhard nodded stiffly. "And Zack?"

"There's not much I can do at the moment." Sephiroth shrugged. "But I know his abilities, and he is a capable officer. If you hear anything, contact me immediately."

Reinhardt saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Sephiroth sighed and turned towards the distant ruins that were once called Alexandria. He knew Zack was capable. Nevertheless, there was a gnawing feeling that there was more to the picture that he was missing. It bothered him and he hated annoyances. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He would crush the Dalmascan forces then return to finish what he started here. And if Zack had managed to get himself killed by then? Well, Sephiroth was never averse to spilling blood, especially if it served to heighten the morale of his men.

**XXXX**

At that very moment, two men were swiftly making their way south through the desolate forest.

"C'mon Cloud! Pick up the pace!"

Cloud Strife felt like he was going to die! His lungs burned, his throat was parched and every last breath he took came out in mangled gasps. Vaguely his mind swam through the haze of memories from his childhood. All the games of tag they played, all the teenage sporting events, and every last challenge of endurance pooled together in blotched flashes over the past several days they spent running. The more grueling memories of his cadet training were also there, hovering over all else. There had been terrible days where the drill instructors would force them to run for entire days. But no matter how long he ran and no matter how young he was, nothing-_absolutely nothing_- compared to the strain he felt now!

Cloud sucked in a savage breath and coughed hoarsely before pushing his legs harder. He wanted to keep up! He honestly did. But the truth of the matter was that, with all Zack's enhancements and with all of his conditioning coupled with his voracious appetite for action, Cloud just simply couldn't keep up.

Finally one of his legs buckled and before he knew it, the blond's body betrayed him, sending him sprawling onto the decadent earth below. Cloud gave a startled yelp as his face dug into the dusty soil and he released his last breath in a puff of dirt.

Zack stopped immediately and spun around. "Cloud! You okay?"

Cloud watched as his raven haired friend came charging his way. If this were any other situation, he would have either laughed or cried in embarrassment. Somehow, it seemed Zack was always finding a way to come to his rescue.

Cloud settled for closing his eyes before carefully pushing himself up from the dusty earth. "Sorry." He rasped.

"Sorry? For what? You fell. No big deal! Now come on up! We still have a ways to go before-"

"I can't!"

Zack blinked and propped his fists on his hips, squatting down at face level with his blond friend. "What do you mean you can't? Those mole rats will get away if we don't keep moving!"

Cloud shook his head, still taking deep breaths. "I honestly don't know how they can keep up that pace… but I can barely even feel my legs anymore."

Zack gave him a critical look then shifted his eyes. "Well they're still there, if that's what you're worried about."

Cloud frowned. "I'm serious, Zack. I'm at my limit…" The blond ducked his head low. "I'm sorry… I'm just not-"

"If you say you're not good enough one more time, I'm going to hit you." Zack glared. "Hard."

Cloud winced and offered a weak smile. "Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing already!" Zack sighed and plopped down next to him.

Cloud blinked. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to go after them?"

"And leave you here all by yourself? What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Cloud grinned and shook his head. "Thanks Zack. But I don't want you wasting your time on me."

"Bah, don't worry about that." The raven haired man waved his hand. "We'll catch up to them when you catch your breath." The Elite lowered his eyes in self reproach. "Serves me right anyway. I was running full gear without realizing you're not an Elite."

Cloud winced. "…Disappointed?"

"What? Are you stupid?" This time Zack did hit him, bopping him over the back of the head with his palm. "Weren't you listening to me? You kept up with my speed for three days! Tell me how many imperials you know who can do that?"

Cloud grinned for a moment at the praise. "But now what do we do about the runaways? They're bound to gain ground on us."

Zack shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe they had to take a break too? I can't see how they could outrun us. Whatever they are, they definitely aren't normal."

Cloud watched Zack carefully and frowned when he saw his friend wince at the last word. The Elite lowered his blue eyes to the ground, staring at nothing in particular. This caught Cloud off guard.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what your face is saying!"

"Well then it's lying. Sometimes it does that."

Cloud gave him a sardonic smirk. "Ha ha. Now why don't you tell me what it really means?"

Zack sighed. "You're as stubborn as a bat."

"And you smell like one."

Zack glared and gave Cloud a light shove. "Idiot."

"Meat head."

"Chocobo head."

"Porcupine head."

Zack smirked. "What's a porcupine?"

Cloud shrugged. "Some rodent I read up on a few years back. Has lots of spikes. Looks like your hair."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You have too much time on your hands."

"And you're avoiding the subject."

Zack sighed again and scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. It's stupid really. One of the runaways-a woman- she said I was a demon."

Cloud grinned. "Cool."

"Yeah that's what I thought too!" Zack laughed weakly then sighed. "But I've been thinking about it, the last few days. We really aren't normal, are we? Us Elites."

Cloud frowned and eyed his friend carefully. "Where is all this coming from, all of a sudden? You're the last person I would expect to hear that from."

Zack shrugged. "It's just… my brother said something like that a few years back… before… you know…"

Cloud winced, and turned his face away.

Zack eyed the earth and slumped his shoulders. "He said we were monsters… That he was discovering that all we ever fought for was a lie."

"Your brother…" Cloud began, uncomfortably. "He was a good man… In the end, I don't know why he did what he did but he made his choice and you made yours." Cloud raised his eyes and stared straight at his friend. "You're not a monster Zack. I've seen wicked men and I can honestly say you're not one of them."

Zack looked back over at his friend and grinned gratefully. "You're still a chocobo head."

"And you still smell like a bat."

Zack chuckled and slowly rose back up to his feet, offering Cloud his hand.

Cloud accepted, pushing himself up onto his own feet, albeit more slowly. "Thanks. But it begs asking… why do you care so much what she thinks?"

Zack turned sharply and the look he gave him told Cloud the answer should have been obvious. Cloud blinked and tilted his head slightly. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Because she was _HOT_! DUH!"

Cloud shook his head in exasperation. "Zack! You, my friend, have a one track mind!"

Zack laughed with his usual confidence. "Whatever! You weren't there! You didn't see what I saw!"

"Ugh! Don't make me sick! I'm tired enough already!"

"Bah! It's time for you to grow up and learn about the difference between a man and a woman, Cloud!"

"I'm very much aware of the difference, thank you very much!"

"Oh! So you swing that way, huh?"

"Zack!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you! Ha, more women for me!"

"Zack, I'm not gay!"

"Oh yeah? Well when's the last time you kissed a girl?"

Cloud stuffed his arms together. "I'm not telling you!"

"Ha ha, that's answer enough!"

"Can we change the subject please!?"

"Sure! Just as soon as you admit you're gay!"

"Zack!"

Zack laughed heartily and set off on a steady walk. Cloud matched his pace and the two men grinned companionably. As the sun's light grew orange, cresting the horizons, Zack's eyes narrowed, taking in their surroundings for the first time.

"Wait a minute, I know this place…"

Cloud blinked and looked at his friend. "You do?"

"Yeah. Back when I was 2nd Class, we were chasing rebels to cut them off from reaching the coast. We had them ambushed right along…" Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

Cloud blinked then looked around. "What? What's wrong?"

"That's it! The Galabados bridge!" Zack grinned, snapping his finger.

"Galabado- who?" Cloud scratched his head.

"The Galabados bridge! That's the only way through this wasteland if you want to reach the coast! That's gotta be where they're going!"

"But wait! Isn't that near the Evil Forest?" Cloud looked unsure. "I heard bad things about that place. I heard it was haunted! Do we really want to get that close?"

Zack laughed with his usual air of confidence. "Bah! Urban legends and nothing else! Besides…" Zack smirked and thumbed a finger at himself. "I'm a demon right? I'm not afraid of any Evil Forests!"

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "Alright then, mister demon. Lead the way. As long as it's not another three day hike, I should be able to keep up."

And with that, the two men were off once again, although Zack was careful to keep his speed at a more moderate level; to which Cloud was overly grateful.

**XXXX**

The sun was just sinking below the horizon and a pale sheet of amber light filtered across the Dead Forest under a canvas of darkness. Sparse as they were, stars were beginning to pepper the sky beneath the veil of clouds and a chill wind wavered in the open air.

The trio of women were finally slowing their pace and Garnet quickly pulled her thin cloak closer around her shivering shoulders.

"We're close." Agrias declared, stretching her arm out ahead of her. "Just a little ways further and we should be able to see the bridge of Galbados."

"Good!" Garnet hissed through shivering teeth. "The sooner we can find some place nice, warm and _soft_, the better!"

"It's not _all _bad." Aerith smiled good naturedly. "Look on the bright side, at least you'll be in top shape by the time we reach Dalmasca."

Garnet rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Aerith I was already in top shape before Agrias set us on this insane run. What I'll be, by the time we reach Dalmasca, is dead if you two push me any further."

"Don't say that. We're here to help you, remember?"

"I dunno. The burning sensation in my lungs keeps making me forget." Garnet dredged sarcastically.

"Be thankful we've covered as much ground as we have." Agrias cut in, still walking at a brisk pace. "Whatever horrors you think we've put you through, trust me, you would have suffered far worse from the Empire."

"So you want me to thank you for dragging me away from my nice, safe, _warm _castle and forcing me to run myself to death for three days straight?"

Agrias frowned. "You know very well you would not have been safe a moment longer in that castle."

"I'm not safe here, either!"

"Can we focus more on the present?" Aerith piped in. "The past is done, right? And I think you'll love it once we reach Dalmasca Garnet!"

The raven haired woman hugged her arms about herself tighter. "I won't hold my breath Aery."

Agrias raised her brow. "Aery?"

Garnet shrugged, nonchalantly. "Meh. It's a nick name."

Aerith smiled softly. "I've never had a nick name before. I like it!"

Agrias shook her head and Garnet grinned. "Hey, come to think of it, how were you planning to get us to Dalmasca from the ocean anyway? Don't tell me you have a boat waiting for us?"

Agrias waved her hand. "An airship actually."

"You're joking right?"

"I'm quite serious."

Garnet balked. "And you expect to hide that from the Empire _how_?"

"It's a special Airship!" Aerith beamed. "It was constructed under our chief engineer, Master Cid. It was made especially for Guardians."

"Yeah?" Garnet raised a brow. "So what's so fancy about it?"

"It has cloaking technology."

"Cloaking? What's that?"

Aerith smiled. "That means our ship can become invisible."

"Invisible?!?" Garnet blinked in surprise and doubt. "Impossible! You can't make things like that."

"We can!" Aerith countered. "And we did. Right now our ship is invisible and only my Preceptor and I can see it at all."

Garnet shook her head. "I can't believe that. This is something I'll have to see with my own eyes."

But despite her doubt, Aerith could see the eagerness and excitement growing in her friend's expression and she smiled.

Garnet smiled back. "So tell me about Dalmasca. The last time I saw it, I was really young so I don't remember too much. Just an ivory fountain. Is that still there?"

"Oh course!" Aerith beamed. "That is the Queen's fountain. It was made during the reign of Dalmasca's previous ruler, King Raminas, when he was courting the late Queen Meredith. Queen Ashe always speaks so fondly of it and I am sure she would be delighted to hear your high opinion."

Garnet smiled. "I remember Queen Ashe but when last I saw her, she was still a princess. She was always nice to me." Suddenly Garnet fingered her bottom lip self consciously. "Has she changed much since becoming Queen?"

"That question will have to wait." Agrias urged, raising her arm. "The bridge of Galbados is in sight."

Garnet squinted her eyes. "Where? I can't see -"

But suddenly her eyes widened and she came to a startling stop. Through the dull haze of night and the last rays of the dying sun, she saw the edge of the world - at least that's what it looked like to her. A long stretch of land, as far as her eyes could see, simply cut off from the rest of the world. The gaping shadows greeted her and after careful looking, finally she saw the shadowed rungs and posts of a thin, narrow bridge. She couldn't stop the sudden gasp that stole her breath away.

"Oh… oh wow!"

Agrias grinned. "Behold. The Bridge of Galbados. You won't find any bridge longer or more sturdy in all Ivalice."

The three women slowly walked up to the bridge and Garnet simply drank in the magnitude of the vast canyon that stretched between both ends of the bridge.

"I've never seen anything so large in my entire life!"

"It _is _very breathtaking." Aerith smiled.

Suddenly Garnet's throat felt dry. "And you're sure this bridge is sturdy enough to get us across?"

Agrias grinned. "I should hope so. It got us here. I can't see why it shouldn't be able to get us back."

"I can think of a few reasons!" A voice suddenly called out from the distance.

Agrias froze then glared fiercely, quickly reaching for her blade. Aerith was already gripping her own sword and Garnet stood between them, wide eyed. In the not so far distance, she could see two men heavily bathed in shadows. But it wasn't hard to mistake the massive sword one of the men was pointing their way nor the pair of blue eyes that seemed to flash like beacons in the darkness.

"End of the line!" The man yelled. "Come quietly and you won't be harmed. This is your last warning!"

Agrias eyes jumped to her companions and panic flashed within her azure orbs. "Run for the bridge! NOW!"

**XXXX To Be Continued XXXX**

_**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge_

_Writing Gamer_


	7. Chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge

**Chapter 6: **_**Battle on the Bridge**_

"Run!" Agrias yelled out as two shadowed men dashed towards them.

Garnet snapped out of her stupor quickly and scrambled for the bridge. Her previous fear fled her mind in the wake of their pursuers. How had they caught up to them so fast? She had hoped they would have gained more distance by now.

"Hurry!" Aerith called behind her.

Garnet swallowed hard and grasped the nearest support rope. She took her first step onto the bridge and heard the sound of an aged groan. The sheer sound alone was enough to jostle her nerves.

"They're coming!" Agrias glared, holding her sword out in front of her. "Garnet, keep moving!"

The raven haired woman nodded stiffly. She could do this! She had to do this!

She took another step and the bridge released another groan. Her third opened another cry of protest and she watched fearfully as sprinkling dust tumbled into the dark abyss below.

She dared a glance back and her eyes grew wide when she saw the Elite slamming his sword down against Agrias blade. Aerith was meanwhile parrying strikes from the Imperial that was with him.

There was no more time left! Garnet sucked in all of her courage and ran down the bridge as fast as she dared!

**XXXX**

Agrias grit her teeth as the Elite's sword crashed against hers. In the encompassing night, the man's face was masked in darkness, but even then, she could still see the flaring glow of his blue eyes. He was strong, definitely a 1st Class. Though he was nowhere near as powerful as his leader, he was easily more than a challenge for her. She gasped and jumped away from him. Her eyes went to Aerith just as her apprentice was shoving the imperial back with a Mist-aided thrust. The man stumbled onto his back with a startled gasp.

"Aerith! Head to the bridge! Keep moving!"

She snapped her head back around but to her mild surprise, the Elite was bent low, checking on the Imperial Aerith had shoved. Agrias took advantage of that distraction and quickly followed Aerith down the bridge.

"Cloud!" The man called in a worried tone. "You okay?"

"Never mind me!" The imperial waved his hand frantically. "They're getting away!"

Agrias spun around and shuddered when the bridge groaned in protest. Closing her eyes quickly, she pulled the strands of the Mist. The Elite was beginning to rush after them when she release a wave of energy that slammed into both of them, sending them flying back. The Imperial crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap but the Elite rolled in a tumble and sprang back up on his feet, racing towards them again.

It would be enough. It had to be enough! Agrias whipped back around and followed after Aerith. Garnet was staring back at them now, standing halfway across the bridge.

"Come on!" The raven haired woman called. Agrias and Aerith picked up the pace.

"Keep going!" Agrias waved her arm. Suddenly a shadow flashed above her head and landed hard onto the bridge between her and Aerith.

Her apprentice gasped and fell back from the impact. Agrias jumped back and gripped her sword hilt just as the Elite swung his sword at her. She parried the strike but the man pushed their swords up with the momentum and kicked his leg out.

Agrias wouldn't fall for that trick again. She jumped back, avoiding his kick. The man twirled his massive sword in the air once then brought it down hard. Agrias jumped out of the way and the wicked edge sliced easily into the rope. She gasped suddenly and the bridge groaned, tilting dangerously to the side.

"Shit!" The man gasped. Agrias gripped the ropes for balance. She centered her legs then looked up just as the Elite came charging her way. Agrias glared and raised her sword.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light smashed into the Elite's back, hurling him onto the bride in a heavy crash. The floor boards smashed open and the man fell through.

Agrias raised her startled eyes and saw Aerith panting from the other end, her hands outstretched. Agrias grinned and leaped over the hole to land next to her apprentice. "Run!" She hissed.

Ahead of them, Garnet was nearly at the end but her head kept turning towards them. She couldn't make out the young woman's face in the darkness, but she knew it was most likely stricken with concern and fear.

The bridge craned, jostling all three women. Agrias whipped her head around and saw the shadowed form of the Elite climbing back atop the bridge.

"He just doesn't know when to give up!" Agrias growled. She tightened her grip on her sword, releasing a pent breath. The bridge craned once more and Agrias reached out, grabbing the rope for support.

Aerith suddenly pushed past and Agrias blinked. "Aerith! Get back here!!! What are you doing?!?"

She stared in shock, wondering how her Apprentice could maintain her balance but then she saw the trail of bright ethereal lights trailing from the young woman's feet and she understood. Her apprentice had used the Mist to keep her feet planted on the bridge! Clever! But that still wouldn't save her from the threat she was boldly rushing to meet. "Aerith, stop!"

"Please keep going, Preceptor!" The young woman called back. "I know what I'm doing!"

Agrias raised her hand, preparing to call out to her again but then the Elite rushed up to meet the young woman and their swords smashed together in a shower of sparks.

A yelp suddenly pitched out from behind and when Agrias turned around, she saw Garnet struggling to stay atop the bridge as the entire surface began to tilt drastically.

Agrias growled in silent fury. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her concern for her apprentice mixed with her concern for Garnet. Neither woman was in any less danger but the time came for her to make a terrible choice and Agrias hated the choice she knew she had to make. With a final strangled glance towards her apprentice, she silently prayed the young woman would be able to hold out. Taking a deep breath, Agrias steeled her nerves and ran towards Garnet.

**XXXX**

Perspiration was beginning to bead down Aerith's brow as she spun in a low circle, came up and swung hard at her opponent. Once again, he blocked her strike with the edge of his massive sword and more sparks jumped in the air.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her hold of the Mist that kept her balanced while at the same time fighting the Elite that simply wouldn't fall. One of his hands held tightly to the rope of the bridge while the other swung and arched his sword in a series of clashes with her own.

"You're the one that kicked me before!" He growled, taking another swing that Aerith ducked beneath. His voice was nothing like the disembodied drone she heard before; it even sounded animated. But amidst the dark shadows of night when all she could see where his glowing blue eyes, she wouldn't be fooled. This man was a monster! No matter what she and her mentor did, it was impossible for them to land a killing blow on the man.

"A pity it didn't finish you off, demon!" Aerith swung again towards his waist but he quickly brought the edge of his blade up to meet her strike in a firm block.

The Elite shoved her sword away and chanced another wide swipe which she easily avoided. "There you go again with that demon word! If you three would just give up, we wouldn't be having this fight!"

"Fat chance!" Aerith rasped. Her shoulders were heaving now from the strain of the battle and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She drove her sword in for a desperate lunge but the Elite easily read her attack and ran his own sword parallel to hers before giving it a jarring twist.

Aerith gasped as she suddenly lost her grasp and the sword jumped from her hand before plummeting into the gaping darkness below.

"That's it!" The Elite declared with a small catch in his voice. "It's over! Give up!"

Aerith glared, keeping herself steady on the bridge. "Never!"

"Don't make me kill you! Please! It doesn't have to be this way!"

Aerith blinked at the panic in his voice but quickly covered her surprise with the memories of all that the Empire had taken from them. She balled her fists and reached for her side pouch. "It won't go your way!"

She yanked out a thick, coiled, cylindrical tube with a switch on one end. She quickly pressed the switch at the top and suddenly the coiled tube extended on both ends until it unfolded into a six foot staff. She quickly tapped into the Mist, pooling more of its ethereal light around her new weapon until it glistened with a deep emerald coat of light.

The Elite's eyes widened in surprise. It was all the advantage she needed. Aerith quickly twirled her staff in a fast arc, spun on the bridge and came around with a hard thrust. The staff smashed solidly against the Elite's face, sending him over the edge of the bridge.

At the last second, she saw his fingers catch against the floor board of the bridge and she chanced a glance over the edge. He was dangling from his precarious hold, gasping heavily. Even in the darkness, she could see that her attack had jarred him as he shook his head roughly, struggling to focus. His other hand held his massive sword tightly.

It would be so easy to end all of their troubles right now. All it took was one more hit from her staff and he would never bother them again. But as she looked at him hanging helplessly there, she suddenly felt a spike of pity for the man.

"Why?" His voice suddenly gasped, jarring her from her thoughts. "Just finish it! Now's your chance!"

Aerith blinked. Why indeed? After all that the Elite had done to them, after all the pain the Empire had caused them, she should have been more than happy to end this man's life right then and there. But she couldn't. Killing in self defense was one thing. But if she delivered the final blow now, she would be throwing away everything that she was. She would become no better than the Empire. No! She wouldn't throw away her innocence like that.

Aerith glared down at the man. "Deal with it!" She hissed. And without another word, she turned sharply on her heels and dashed down the bridge towards her companions. She never looked back, but with every step she took, she could feel the Elite's shimmering blue eyes focused on her back.

**XXXX**

Garnet gasped as the bridge tilted even further. The raven haired woman desperately reached out and grasped the rope of the bridge, clinging for dear life as it collapsed almost to its side.

She couldn't believe this! She was going to die! Of all the fears she had endured over the past years, she never imagined she would die by falling off a bridge. But the reality stared her right in the face as the bridge wobbled again and the rope gave a sharp jerk.

"Ah! Agrias! Aerith!" She called out. She didn't care if she seemed weak at the moment. She couldn't hold on much longer and her arms were still burning from the relentless running she'd endured for the past several days. Her reserves of strength were at their limit and it took everything she had just to keep her grip firm over the rope that continued to shake and wobble in her hand.

The loud clang of swords smashing together echoed in the distance and Garnet knew the Guardians were locked in a duel with the Elite. She had to do something! She couldn't just die like this! The bridge shook again and Garnet yelped, as her legs slid off of the floorboards and dangled freely over the cavernous pit. Naked fear seized her eyes and she gasped, struggling to pull herself back up as far as she could. "HELP!" She yelled.

"Hang on!"

Garnet swung her face around. "Agrias!?!" She drank in the sight of the blond woman with wild hope and fear! Agrias was really here! But then who was fighting the Elite?

Agrias frowned at her perplexed look and continued hoisting her way towards the young woman. "Aerith." She supplied as she got closer. "She jumped in before I could stop her. But we'll worry about that later. Right now, let's get you off of this bridge!"

Garnet gave a sharp nod, risking another glance down into the gaping pit below. "Just don't let me fall!"

"I won't."

Agrias inched closer and Garnet's arms shivered from the strain. "I'm slipping!!"

"Hang on!" Agrias minced her lips, pulling herself closer.

Garnet's eyes grew wider with fear. "I can't!" She could feel the rope sliding through her sweating palms. Her fingers flexed savagely but with every hoist Agrias took to get closer, the rope would shake, making her own grasp all the more precarious. "Agrias!"

"Just a little closer!" The blond hissed.

"Please!" Garnet felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't hold on! I can't!"

"You can do it, Garnet!" Agrias eyes were set upon her with a determined glint. She continued to move closer. The blond reached out. "Take my hand!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Take my hand Garnet!"

"Please!"

"Garnet!" Agrias glared with fire in her eyes. "Take my hand! You can do this! I know you can!"

Garnet turned her tear stained, frightened eyes on the blond woman and struggled to push the lump down her throat.

Agrias locked her gaze with a confident stare. "Take it Garnet!"

The raven haired woman shivered and with a mangled cry, she tore one of her hands free. At that moment, she lost her grip and gravity pulled her down. "NOOO!"

Suddenly a firm hand clasped her wrist and held her tight. Garnet looked up wildly and saw Agrias smiling down at her with relief. "I knew you could do it, princess!"

Garnet shuddered and released the sigh she didn't know she was holding. The blond Guardian looked up. They were only a few more feet away from the other side of the bridge. She looked back down at her and minced her lips.

"Garnet… I need you to do one more thing for me."

But Garnet was already shaking violently, turning her head from right to left. "I can't… I can't do anymore… I just…"

"It's not hard." Agrias smiled soothingly. "It's just one more small thing."

Garnet looked up. Agrias kept her smile, but she could see a pale, emerald glow surrounding her now. She blinked in confusion. Agrias eyes flashed. "I need you to brace yourself."

Garnet blinked, but before she could ask, Agrias slung her up into the air. Garnet screamed in wild shock as she cut through the frigid wind. She coiled her body and expected to plummet into the abyss but suddenly she crashed onto solid earth, rolling a few times before her face smeared against the dead soil. She coughed violently and shook her head in wonder. She was still alive! She was on land!

A primal joy seized her then and she almost laughed in relief. But where was Agrias? She whipped her head around and stared out in surprise. The bridge had completely turned on its side, hanging together by the last firm rope. Squinting, she could just barely make out Agrias blond hair as the woman hung from the remaining rope.

"Agrias!" Garnet called. She raced to the edge of the cliff watching in horror as the bridge shuddered once more.

But then a dark figure materialized out of the shadows, racing across the sideways bridge towards the blond Guardian. Her eyes widened in shock. Was she really seeing this? She blinked but the figure continued their mad dash. She had to warn Agrias! But just when she raised her hand, the figure came to a stop right next to the blond woman, where a spike of moonlight glistened just over the figure. And that's when she saw the slightest hint of blue. It was her!

"Aerith!" Garnet cried as waves of relief washed over her. She wasn't sure if the auburn haired woman heard her and it didn't really matter. She was here! She was safe! They were all safe! A wide smile broke out over her face and her eyes drank in the scene that unfolded before her.

Aerith reached out to her mentor and Agrias seemed to glow before propelling herself towards the younger woman. When their hands met, they both blazed with the same ethereal green glow, like beacons of light. Together they stood on the sideways bridge and suddenly it was the most ridiculous thing Garnet had ever seen. And so she laughed; with relief, with pleasure and with waves of joy, as she eagerly watched her protectors race towards the end of the bridge. When they were within reach, she anxiously greeted them with her outstretched hand.

**XXXX**

Cloud woke with a throbbing headache. He wasn't sure how long he was out but the sky was completely dark with only a pale silver halo to mark the presence of the moon. The blond shivered in the frigid air as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. He tested his legs and arms. At least nothing felt broken. That was one upside to his otherwise miserable day.

Rubbing a fist against his bleary vision, he slowly scanned his surroundings. Dust twirled in the night, dancing to the wind's command. Long, barren trees spiked the empty fields. But there was nothing else. Cloud blinked in confusion and looked around a second time. "Zack?"

The young man rose steadily to his feet. "Zack!" He called again. Had the Elite left him? Cloud quickly smothered the rising panic. He told Zack to keep moving. He hadn't wanted to slow his friend down. It only made sense that the man would take his advice. But… he didn't think his friend would actually listen to him.

Cloud released a heavy sigh and a chill gust of wind ruffled his spiky mane of blond hair. He ambled slowly towards the creaking bridge, wondering what to do next when he suddenly realized something was wrong. There was only one rung to the bridge!

Cloud blinked and rushed towards the post, nearly gasping in shock. The bridge had partially collapsed! It's left rope hung limp as the bridge wavered in the night, creating a loud, gutted groan. Cloud's mouth moved but no sound came out as he watched the bridge silently.

"Sucks, huh?"

Cloud whirled quickly, reaching for his blade but paused when he saw the familiar glow of shimmering blue eyes. There Zack stood, along the edge of the cliff, looking out into the great abyss.

Suddenly Cloud released a sigh he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Zack was here. He hadn't left him after all!

Cloud tried not to show his emotions and turned back towards the broken bridge. "What happened?"

"They won… again."

Cloud could almost hear the smirk on his friend's lips. He turned with a puzzled look on his face. "Why didn't you go after them?"

"I really couldn't. That girl… the one dressed like the blond…"

Cloud nodded, waiting for more. But when silence followed, he frowned. "What about her?"

"There's something about her…"

"What? Is she hot too?"

"Well that's besides the point!"

Cloud smirked. "Besides the point? Has the world ended suddenly? Has hell frozen over? Since when does feminine beauty become an irrelevant point to Zack Fair?"

"Shut up, already!"

Cloud could hear the grin in his friend's voice. But something troubled him. "From before. You said another one kicked you. Was she the one that beat you this time too?"

"That's right." The humor was gone from Zack's voice now. "These women are special. I don't want to jump to any conclusions just yet… but they might be…"

"Weavers?" Cloud scratched the back of his head. "But why would they betray the Empire? And wouldn't the Emperor know about them if they tried to defect to the enemy?"

"No, I don't think they're weavers at all. They know sword-work; enough to put any Weaver to shame, as a matter of fact."

Cloud folded his arms. "Then what?"

"I dunno… I know this may sound crazy… But the only other people I know of who can harness magic like that are Guardians…"

"Guardians!?!" Cloud's face was a mask of incredulity. "That's impossible! The General and all the rest of the Elites wiped them out over three years ago!"

Zack shook his head. "Maybe some escaped?"

"No way! Not for that long! The Empire hunted them out. It can't be Guardians… It's gotta be something else!"

Zack sighed. "I dunno… But we'll find out, one way or another…"

Cloud's eyebrows raised in the darkness. "We're going after them again?"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me?! The bridge is out! How are we gonna get across!?"

"We'll just have to shimmy down the tight rope."

Cloud sighed in exasperation. "I shouldn't have asked."

Zack smiled as the blond groaned. The raven haired Elite looked up, staring at the dark mottled sky. He focused on the faded halo of the moon and in the deep recesses of his mind, a haunting pair of emerald eyes hovered at the outskirts of his thoughts. The winds ruffled his hair and he took a deep breath. He flexed his gloved hands and looked down at the fingers that had been grasping the wooden boards of the bridge, just hours ago.

"Hmph." A smirk slowly crept to his lips. "Deal with it, huh?"

He looked up and the wind rushed by in silent reply, laying him and his partner under a bed of frigid air in the cold, dark night.

**XXXX To Be Continued XXXX**

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Please review and please stay tuned for chapter 7: In Retrospect._

_Writing Gamer_


	8. Chapter 7: In Retrospect

**Chapter 7: **_**In Retrospect **_

Several hours passed in silence as the trio of women made their way west from the ruined Galbados bridge. It had been a close call for all of them, making their mission all the more perilous. Nevertheless, Agrias marched them on, determined to keep going.

Aerith trailed behind the other two women by a few steps under the explanation that she would cover their tracks. It hadn't been a complete lie. But the emerald eyed woman had her own ulterior motives. The wind picked up, rushing through her auburn locks and fanning her long braid. But it didn't bother her. Instead, thoughts of their previous battle continued to plague her mind.

'_Just finish it! Now's your chance!'_

Aerith bristled and folded her arms tighter about herself. Why was she still thinking about it? She had done the right thing. She had let the man - no, thing - she had let the _thing _live to prove to it that she was not like it. She wasn't a monster that enjoyed fighting and killing. She had a soul and she wasn't going to stoop to its level out of convenience. But still… something gnawed at the back of her mind. There was something there, in his - it's - voice that she'd never heard in any of the other Elite's they'd come across.

'_Don't make me kill you! Please! It doesn't have to be this way!'_

Aerith narrowed her eyes. They were just words. Maybe it was gloating? But then why did those words sound like they meant something to it? It almost sounded like it cared. But why? Why did he, - no, _it _- why did _it _suddenly sound so different? Was it really an Elite? It certainly fought like one. Aerith absently rubbed at her wrist and silently mourned her missing blade. She would have to find a new one before long and hopefully sooner than later if those Imperials were still on their trail.

_It's _fault! It was still an Imperial; it and the other man. They were trying to capture them! If the Empire caught them, Garnet would surely parish and all of Ivalice would crumble. Aerith bit her lip. Even still… it… - _he _- seemed different…

"Aery?"

Aerith blinked, not realizing she had slowed down. She looked up to see Garnet watching her with concerned hazel eyes. The young woman's cowl flapped and flailed in the heavy winds and her hands were stuffed beneath her armpits for warmth.

"You okay?" The raven haired woman asked softly.

Aerith nodded quickly and picked up her pace. "Mm. Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"I can tell." Garnet walked beside her. "Is it about what happened on the bridge? You… don't have your sword…"

Aerith nodded again more slowly, feeling her throat constrict. "I … lost it."

"The Elite?"

"Yeah." Aerith looked down, watching the loose sands shift below her feet. "He managed to disarm me."

Garnet drew her brows together. "I saw Agrias fight that monster before. No matter what she did, he kept coming back. I'm surprised you were able to beat him; and twice!"

Aerith shrugged. "I got lucky the first time. I caught him by surprise."

"But you can't say the same thing about this time." Garnet nudged. "Even without a sword, you still beat him! I'm surprised he didn't take advantage when you lost your blade."

Aerith suddenly started in shock. Why _hadn't _he taken advantage when she was disarmed? Of course, the Empire would want them alive. But even if that were true, he could have crippled her or injured her enough that she couldn't fight back. But instead, he implored with her. That wasn't something Imperials usually did. The brown haired woman bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know." She said softly.

"Hm?"

"Why he didn't defeat me while I was unarmed… I don't know…"

"He probably didn't expect you to be able to defeat him without a weapon." Garnet beamed. "But you sure showed him!"

Aerith shook her head again. "Only by catching him off guard again. He didn't know I had another weapon. I doubt he'll be so forgiving, the next time we meet."

Will he be different? Aerith didn't know. The first time she saw him he was horrifying with the steel mask over his face. At the time, she thought that _was _his face; after all, she'd never seen a 1st class Elite before. But this time he didn't have the mask. She couldn't see his face but his voice was distinctly human. Was this how the Elites really were? Was there more to their enemy than what she'd been told over the years? It wouldn't be the first time soldiers were vilified by the other side. But this wasn't like other wars. The Empire was ruthless and anyone who served under that wretched banner had to be heartless if they could stand by while their nation committed such heinous crimes.

Aerith minced her lips. Maybe she was just over thinking everything because of his vulnerable state. She and her mentor had spent years hiding from them and suddenly she had one at her mercy. Agrias always warned her to guard her open heart. Even defenseless, a monster was still a monster…

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Aerith blinked and gave Garnet a questioning look.

"About the next time? You've been pretty amazing and I think even Agrias is surprised." Garnet smiled and placed her hand on Aerith's shoulder. "Have faith in yourself. You're strong. Otherwise, you wouldn't have beaten that Elite twice."

Aerith just smiled weakly and nodded her head. She couldn't tell Garnet what was really going through her mind. The young princess had suffered under the tyranny of the Empire for several years. She didn't want to tell her that she was beginning to question the villainy of men who were responsible for her father's death. Instead the emerald eyed apprentice cupped her hand over Garnet's . "Thank you."

"We're here."

Both women looked ahead to see Agrias pointing towards a dark cluster of shadows. Beyond those shadows, more darkness rose up higher and higher into the clouded sky with only a few freckled patches of dull moonlight. The giant mass of darkness made Aerith shiver inwardly. She knew without having to be told; that was the Evil Forest. With the life she lead in the past several years, Aerith didn't scare easily, but now, looking up into the gigantic wall of shadowy darkness, she had to admit, the sight was more than intimidating.

Beside her, Garnet swallowed hard. Aerith turned and smiled at the raven haired woman. "Come on." She grinned, hoping the shadows wouldn't betray the insecurity in her own eyes. "Just think of the warm beds we're just minutes away from!"

Garnet swallowed again and raised her hands to her chest. "Y… yeah. It's not like we're… going inside the Evil Forest, right?"

"Exactly!" Aerith beamed. "We'll be close but far enough away. Before long, we'll probably forget it's even there!"

"What's the hold up?" Agrias asked, walking over to them.

Aerith blanched and dipped her head in reproach. It wasn't just for Garnet's benefit that she had been lagging back with the young princess.

"Ah - we… We're coming Preceptor!"

Agrias raised her brow and folded her arms. "We haven't the time to delay. The Elite is still following us. But if we manage to hide ourselves in the town before they spot us, we'll at least have the advantage of cover."

Aerith nodded briskly. "Of course, Preceptor. We're right behind you."

Agrias nodded in slow skepticism, but she trusted her apprentice. So the blond woman turned, and resumed her own march towards the darkness.

True to her words, Aerith began her own slow approach towards the shadows. Garnet trailed close behind, though she could tell, every step she took was a visible effort.

A nervous laugh pierced the silence between them and Aerith looked over at her friend who seemed to hunch over.

"That Agrias… she's something else, isn't she?"

Aerith smiled. Garnet was trying not to think about the forest. It was a good idea and she could use the distraction herself. "In what way?"

"She's always so fearless! Even when she's fighting the Elite, she's never scared. She's just… there I guess. I mean, she doesn't panic. She doesn't surrender. She just keeps on fighting."

"My Preceptor has seen a lot in her years. She lived through the Great War." Aerith's stomach twisted at the thought. She'd only been fifteen at the time; too young to participate in the Great War. And so, Agrias had charged her with staying inside the Castle. Though she had protested adamantly, Agrias had ordered her to defend the Castle in their absence, should Imperial forces choose to attack them from behind. It was a weak argument but Aerith had accepted her role. And after the disaster that followed, she couldn't thank her mentor enough. The sheer horror of what must have happened in that war had forever darkened the former glow in her mentor's blue eyes. Agrias had become harder, more reserved and more cautious. War changed everyone; or so she'd heard. But in the case of her mentor, those words were far more evident. Agrias was almost a completely different person.

"I'm sorry." Garnet replied in a low voice. "It must have been hard on everyone."

"My Preceptor is a strong woman." Aerith hugged her arms about herself. The sky was getting darker and there seemed to be an ethereal chill that suddenly seized them as they drew closer to the shadows. She could tell Garnet was losing steam with every step and she knew she needed to do something before fear consumed them both.

"We have to be strong too." She urged, swallowing the lump in her throat. "This war is changing everyone. Testing our limits and making us forge new ones…" A disembodied howl pierced the air, making them both flinch. Aerith bit her lip. "We have to overcome our fears. It's the only way we can end this war." She forced her mind back through the memories of the torn and bloodied sheets in Alexandria castle. Her thoughts carried her through the endless fires she'd seen, the torn teddy bears she'd passed, the gutted corpses of mangled men and women,- families- and the burning ruins that used to be their homes. The sorrow pierced her like a sharp knife and a spike of pain brought fresh tears to her eyes, but they weren't just tears of sorrow. "No… too many people are suffering every day. Too many people have suffered already. You've seen it too haven't you?"

Garnet nodded in the darkness but no words left her lips.

Aerith released a pensive breath. "I swore long ago, at the grave of a child I didn't know… I swore I would do whatever it took to make sure no one else had to suffer like her… I swore she would be the last, that I would fight to my very last breath to make that dream come true."

Garnet was silent for several moments and the winds howled between them. Finally a soft sigh left her lips. "Everyone has suffered… Not just me…"

Aerith nodded evenly. "Everyone has suffered."

Just then, darkness engulfed them. Aerith stifled the gasp that threatened to leave her lips but Garnet was not so fortunate. Aerith grasped her hand and together they took slow, measured steps down the beaten path. Ahead of them, they could barely make out the shadow of Agrias back as the blond woman continued to march purposely ahead of them.

"S-something else b-bothers me." Garnet continued, determined to keep talking. "The first time we saw that Elite, you looked like you were suffering. Why?"

Aerith looked down. "I'm not quite sure myself. My Preceptor tells me I am very sensitive to the Mist; more so than other Guardians. Whatever dark power the Empire is using, it is a poison to everything the Mist is. With the Elites, I guess they use a concentrated amount of that evil power and when they fight, it screams through the Mist. That's why I feel it."

"Oh." Garnet's voice was soft. "So you call Agrias your Preceptor because she's your teacher right?"

Aerith nodded. "That's right."

"Why don't you just call her master or something fancy like that. Why Preceptor?"

Aerith smiled. She remembered asking the very same question herself, long long ago. "Learning the ways of a Guardian isn't just about being subservient to someone else. There's more to becoming a Guardian than just listening to someone else. The Mist itself is our true teacher. A mentor can learn as much from the Mist through their apprentice as an apprentice can learn from their mentor. It is how the Mist flows. Anyone who closes their eyes to that reality, that the Mist isn't a tool but is itself its own master and can enhance anyone it chooses, anyone who denies that fact can never truly understand the magnitude of what it means to be a Guardian. So, instead, we call our mentors Preceptors. Because even though the Mist flows by its own will, they are still our teachers through experience. They have perceived more in their lifetime than we have and they have spent more time learning from the Mist than us apprentices. Therefore, they are our guides to learning more about the Mist; a bridge that helps to bring us closer. Do you understand?"

"Kind of…" Garnet's voice sounded unsure in the darkness and Aerith had to suppress her smile. It took her a very long time to fully grasp the meaning herself.

"So," Garnet continued. "Even though Agrias is a Guardian and you're an apprentice, you can still feel the Mist better than she can. Is there ever a time when she can feel it and you can't?"

Aerith lowered her head for a moment, pondering this. "I've never asked… But as far as I know, it's always been me who feels the Mist first… I cannot begin to explain why that is. It just happens that way."

"So then, why didn't you or Agrias feel it when the Elite caught up with us this time?"

Silence suddenly filled the darkness. A chill crept up Aerith's spine that wasn't born of the wind. She hadn't thought about it. Immediately she remembered the strain of using the Mist when she fought the Elite. She had thought it was from overexerting herself. But then why had Agrias also had trouble pulling herself up onto the bridge. And she couldn't deny the exhaustion they both felt when they finally made it to the other side.

Aerith quickly looked at the raven haired girl, and her eyes searching in the darkness for the talisman she knew the young woman still wore. "Has your necklace started to glow again?"

"W- what?" Garnet's voice was filled with mild surprise. "N- no! It hasn't done that since you did that thing."

Fear clutched at Aerith's heart and immediately she reached within herself, searching for the strands of the Mist. They were there. But something was wrong. When she reached out to them, they dissolved easily, as if they were weakened. Aerith blinked.

"Aery? What's wrong?"

Aerith shook her head. "I don't know…"

She quickly picked up her pace, walking up to her mentor. "Preceptor. We have a problem!"

Agrias didn't turn but continued walking straight ahead. "The Mist."

Aerith started. "How… how did you know?"

"I noticed on the bridge after pushing Garnet to safety."

"And you didn't tell me about it???"

"I wasn't sure… I had heard rumors but… I had thought - no - I had _hoped _they weren't true."

Aerith felt a knot building up in the pit of her stomach. "What rumors?"

"There's a reason the Evil Forest was given its name and it's not just because of the countless horrible things that dwell within its depths." Agrias took a deep breath. "I had heard it was a dry well to the Mist."

"What's a dry well?" Garnet asked, shuffling closer to the two women.

Aerith gave her a startled look. "When did you?"

"What?" The raven haired woman's voice was offended. "I wasn't staying back there to walk all by myself!"

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "Fair enough. But I don't know what a dry well is either. Preceptor?"

"A dry well…" Agrias began, continuing her march through the forests. "Is an area in Ivalice that has no connection to the Mist. An area of land completely devoid of its touch and its flow. It's completely cut off from the rest of the continent."

Aerith blinked in surprise. "Does such a place really exist?"

"You already know the answer to that." Agrias shrugged. "You feel it too. The Mist grows weaker. And the closer we get to the Dark Forest, the weaker it will become until we are completely cut off."

Aerith shivered. The Mist had been such a vibrant force in her life for so long, that the sheer thought of losing that connection frightened her. "What will become of us?" Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hide the raw fear in her voice.

"Nothing as long as we stay out of the Evil Forest. Once we are further away, the Mist should return and all will again be as it should be."

"But how will we hide from the Elites?" Garnet asked. "If you two can't see them coming, how will we know to hide?"

"Now you see why it is imperative we reach the town before the Elites do." Agrias voice was determined. "As long as we stay under cover, we will not have to worry about the Elites spotting us."

Aerith looked down, feeling suddenly vulnerable and uncomfortable. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Agrias shrugged. "But there's little we can do now. We must stay our course and as Garnet mentioned earlier, if we continue to run straight to the harbor, she will not last another day."

Aerith minced her lips. None of the women spoke for several moments. Suddenly a dull light pierced the darkness, and the massive shadows opened up into a thin trail that glistened under the dull moonlight. Looking further ahead, the trail dipped below a slope where she could see the haze of oval mounds, freckled across a desolate field.

"We've found it." Agrias spoke softly as the shadows parted and all three of them came to stop just before the overhang that lead into the desert town below. "Welcome, to the hidden village of Dubill."

**XXXX To Be Continued XXXX**

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for Reading. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 8: Dubill_

_Writing Gamer_


End file.
